


The Power Within

by Lmv16



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Mighty morphin power rangers with my own oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmv16/pseuds/Lmv16
Summary: Jamie Reece knew the Power Rangers all her life, but she didn't know they were the Power Rangers until she, herself, had to become one. Now, with three Rangers leaving to be replaced with three new Rangers, Jamie finds herself with quite a lot to deal with, including homework, soccer, being a Ranger, a father who she just wished would leave her alone, and falling in love?
Relationships: Adam Park/Original Female Character(s), Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted with FFN. Because Adam doesn't get a lot of love in this fandom, so I'm gonna do it. So, I hope you all like this!

Jamie knew that Angel Grove was not always as active as it was now. Once the Power Rangers showed up, it was kind of impossible to call the small city 'quiet.' But still, the girl really didn't mind all that much; the city could use a little exciting action, even if a building got destroyed every once and a while.

Now, some of you may be asking, "is Jamie one of the Power Rangers?" and the answer is no, she isn't. At least, not yet. Did Jamie know who the Power Rangers are? No, she doesn't, although she was friends with them, even if she didn't know it.

And so our story starts, towards the middle of Sophomore year. It was her sixteenth birthday, and as a gift, Jamie had been given a silver coin with a giant shark on it from her mother, along with a necklace. Her little brother, a Freshman, had given her a surprisingly cute outfit, a silvery-gray shirt and some cute shorts, which she wore to school that day.

The coin, apparently, had a story behind it. Centuries ago, a women who had possessed the coin, along with six others with similar coins, used the coin to help save the world. The woman gave the coin to her first-born daughter on her sixteenth birthday, which started the tradition. With a shrug, Jamie had slipped the coin onto a keychain, and attached it to her keys

At school that day, everything seemed be going pretty normally. A couple people walked up to her to say happy birthday as she walked to her locker, opening the metal door once she reached it. She was just taking a textbook out of her backpack and stuffing it into her locker when something rammed into her.

"Happy Birthday, Jamie!" it was Kimberly, Jamie's best friend. As usual, the brunette was wearing mostly pink, which really didn't surprise Jamie. Although, the blonde really couldn't judge; she tended to wear mostly silver.

"Hey, Kim, love you too," Jamie laughed, returning the hug that Kimberly had ambushed her with. Finally pulling back, Kimberly smiled, and then reached over a plucked a long, curly hair off of Jamie's shoulder.

"You're finally sixteen!" Kimberly exclaimed, before a look of sentimentality came over. "My little baby is growing up!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Kim, you're only three months older than me."

"And don't you forget it!"

Jamie laughed. And then she groaned when Kimberly dug a wrapped box out of her backpack. "Kim, I told you I didn't need any presents this year!"

"Like that's gonna stop me from getting my best friend a birthday gift!" Kimberly shoved the silver-wrapped gift into Jamie's hands. It was small, like a jewelry box. Glancing up at Kimberly, Jamie tore off the silver wrapping, and gasped at the contents of the box. Nestled in velvet, was an ankle bracelet, which perfectly matched the necklace her mother had given her.

"Kim, it's beautiful. Thank you," Jamie threw her arms around her best friend in a hug. "It perfectly matches the necklace my mom gave me, did you two plan this?" Jamie crouched down to put on the ankle bracelet.

"Yeah, we did. I even helped your brother pick out that outfit. It's just as cute on you as I thought it would be," Kimberly grinned, proud of herself.

"I thought this was too cute for Aiden to have picked out himself," Jamie mussed, before smiling at Kimberly. "Seriously, Kim, thank you. You really didn't have to."

Kimberly slung an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "I wanted to. Happy Birthday, Jay." Jamie smiled.

—-

"I sense that the Megaladon Power Coin is back!" Lord Zedd breathed in deeply, reveling that the lost Power Coin was found. "Goldar!"

A golden lion with wings came forward, eager to please his master. "Yes, your lordliness?"

"Ugh, Go down there and find the Silver Power Coin," Zedd instructed. Waving his Z-staff, he managed to zero-in on the coin's location. All it showed was a silvery-gray backpack. "Stupid thing," he grumbled. Waving his staff again, Lord Zedd was able to zoom out, picturing the owner of the bag.

It was a girl, with blonde curly hair down to her mid-back, and brown eyes, a shade of brown that reminded most people of sunlight streaming through a whiskey bottle. She had on a pair of blue-jean shorts, and a silvery-gray shirt.

"If you can't bring me the coin, then bring me that girl. If there was one thing that Rita Repulsa ever did right, it was create an evil Ranger, although her spell was obviously too weak," Lord Zedd laughed menacingly, happy with his new plan.

"Right away, Lord Zedd!" with that, Goldar rounded up some putties and left for Earth.

—-

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, and included Kimberly somehow getting the entire cafeteria to sing Happy Birthday to her during lunch. By the end of it, Jamie's face was completely red. But anyways, the day was normal. Until her walk home.

Aiden had to stay behind to work on a group project, leaving Jamie to walk home alone. She knew Kimberly and some of her other friends would be at the Youth Center, but she had to Skype call her father. It wasn't something she necessarily enjoyed, as the man had randomly decided one day to divorce Jamie's mother, who had thought she was in the perfect marriage. Turns out the man had been cheating on her with a woman he met up with during his supposed work trips to New York. He was still with this woman, and, needless to say, neither Jamie or Aiden had ever forgiven their father for doing such a thing to their mother. Which was why, every time Jamie had to talk to her father, she made sure to have an excuse ready to get out of it as quickly as possible.

Seeing as it was a shorter route, the blonde tended to cut through the park to get home. As she was walking, however, creatures that she only recognized because of the news suddenly popped up all around her. They were gray and humanoid, with an X in the middle of their chests. Brown eyes widening, Jamie looked all around her, but no one was there to help her.

As the creatures came closer to her, Jamie slunk down into a defensive position. She didn't know how to fight, not really, but she was a soccer player, so at least the girl knew how to kick. But still, there was too many of the creatures for her, and Jamie soon found herself on the ground, having been tossed there by one of them.

As the gray creatures got closer to her, Jamie tried to back away from them, an action only made harder by the fact that she was on the ground.

"Stay away from me!" she demanded, although the creatures didn't listen. Closing her eyes, Jamie waited for one of them to grab her, but it never came.

"Get away from her!" the voice was feminine, and it only took a moment to realize that it was Kimberly. She, and five other teenagers that Jamie considered to be her friends, had all appeared in front of her, and were fighting off the gray creatures. Directly in front of Jamie was Kimberly, with her boyfriend Tommy nearby. Behind her was Billy, a nerdy boy that had only recently gotten into karate. Near Billy was Jason, a guy who loved karate more than life, it seemed, and Zack, a hip-hop dancer, was near Jason. Lastly was Trini, a beautiful Asian woman, and Kimberly's other best friend.

"What do the putties want with Jamie?!" Tommy had exclaimed, kicking a putty away from him, and then going to help Kimberly when four of them ganged up on her.

"Funny you should ask that, White Ranger!" suddenly another creature appeared, this one a golden lion with wings. "How about you hand over that coin, girly?"

Jamie's eyebrows furrowed. "Coin? What coin? I have a quarter, if that's you want!" she exclaimed, pushing a putty off of her.

"She doesn't have a Power Coin, Goldar!" Jason yelled. He moved in front of Jamie protectively, as if shielding her from the newly named Goldar.

Goldar laughed, "Yes she does! My Lord has sensed it, the Megaladon Coin has resurfaced!"

"The Megaladon coin?" Zack questioned, tipping his head to the side. They had defeated the last of the putties, but Goldar didn't seem too concerned with that fact.

"I remember reading about that coin in the Command Center archives," Billy mentioned. "It's passed down from mother to daughter, and has been for centuries," he explained.

"Wait," Jamie dug into her backpack, pulling out the silver coin her mother had gifted her with that morning. It did indeed have a Megaladon on it, a species of shark that had thankfully gone instinct thousands of years ago. "Is this what he's looking for?"

"Hand it over, girly!" Goldar demanded.

"You're not getting your hands on that coin!" Tommy stood next to Jason, protecting the girl from the winged lion in front of her. "Kim, get her to the Command Center!"

"Right!"

Hurrying over to her best friend, Kimberly grabbed her arm.

"Kim, what the hell is going on?!" Jamie demanded, clutching the silver coin in her hand tightly.

"Just trust me, Jay," with nothing else said, Kimberly touched a button on the side of the bracelet around her wrist. Jamie had noticed it before, on Kimberly and the others, but had never questioned what it was. Suddenly, Jamie was no longer on the ground, instead she was swept up in a silver streak, next to Kimberly's pink one, and they landed a moment later in a room that Jamie could only assume was the set for a Star Trek movie.

"Where are we?" Jamie asked, looking around at all the panels in the room. "How did we get here, what the hell is going on?!"

"You have nothing to fear, Jamie," the sudden behind her made Jamie freeze. "Kimberly made the correct choice in bringing you here."

Slowly turning around, Jamie was met with a large tube, a head floating in the middle of it. Jamie's eyes widened.

"What…" she broke herself off, unsure of how to continue.

"I am Zordon of Eltar, and I assure you, I am only here to help."

Reaching behind her, Jamie grabbled around for Kimberly, only for her hand to smack onto something hard.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Ouch!"

Jamie turned with a yelp, only to be met with a little robot. It had a golden domed head, arms and legs, and its body was golden, with a red lightening bolt in the center of his chest.

"You don't have to be scared of him, Jamie," Kimberly stepped up next to her, "That's Alpha. He helps Zordon run the Command Center.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jamie demanded for the third time.

"Explaining it isn't the easiest thing in the world," Turning again, Jamie found Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy standing at the entrance to the Command Center.

"Please try, I'm so confused," Jamie begged.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, and then Tommy stepped up.

"We're the Power Rangers. And the coin you have in your hand will allow you to become one, too."

"Me? A Power Ranger?" Jamie let out a laugh. "You've got to be joking."

"We're not," it was Billy who spoke this time. "The coin, where did you get it?"

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the coin in her hand. "My mom gave it to me this morning. She said it belonged to a woman a couple centuries ago who used it to save the world, and then gave it to her daughter on her sixteenth birthday. It's been passed from mother to daughter ever since. Why? If my mother knew what this coin would do, why would she give it to me?"

"I have a feeling that she didn't even know what it was, probably thought it was just an old family heirloom," Billy mussed. "I read about it in the archives, the woman who owned it was one of the original Power Rangers who had locked Rita in her dumpster on the moon."

"Rita?" Jamie asked weakly. This was all becoming too much for her.

"That is correct, Billy. Because the Silver coin was one that chose the human, when it chose the person who would wield it, it also chose a very strong blood-line, and insured that only people of that line would be able to use the coin. Jamie, you are the only one that the coin will accept, and allow to morph," Zordon said, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I am not apart of some super-strong blood-line. My grandmother was a housewife, and my mother is a kindergarten teacher. I'm a soccer player, for god's sake, I don't even know how to fight!" Jamie protested.

"We can teach you!" Tommy replied.

Jamie sighed, and buried her head in her hands. "Look, I'm not a Power Ranger. Can I please go home, now? I'm supposed to be Skyping my dad right now, and as much as I hate that activity, he'll throw a fit if I don't talk to him today." She set her coin on top of the control panels.

"Jamie," Kimberly placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You won't be alone, you know. We'll help you."

Jamie looked at her friend, and then back up at Zordon. "Can I please go home?"

"Of course. You can think about it for a few days, but please don't take too long, Jamie, the world may not wait that long." Without another word, a silver light enveloped Jamie, swiftly taking her away from the Command Center.

"Well, now what do we do?" Trini asked, looking up at her mentor.

"We give her time to process what has happened, and what is going on," Zordon said, looking down on his Rangers.

"Yeah, remember, we didn't really believe it at first, either," Zack said, reminding his team of their first time to the Command Center over a year ago.

Billy picked up the silver coin, running his thumb over the carving of the ancient shark. "We should give her a few days, and return her coin to her. If she's truly the only one who can use it, then she's probably the only one who can keep it safe."

The others all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jamie landed pretty close to her house, hidden by a few trees so no one would see her suddenly appear. It was still light out, but Jamie assumed it wouldn't stay that way for much longer. Shaking her head, Jamie walked into her house. The only one home was her mother.

"Jamie? Is that you, honey?"

"Yeah, mom, it's me. I'm gonna go Skype dad, and then do my homework," Jamie replied as she went up the stairs to her room.

Jamie's mother was silent for a moment; she didn't like that her kids kept in contact with their father any more than they did, but he would throw a fit if they didn't, and had threatened a couple times to take her to court for sole custody if she didn't have them contact him. So, even though both Jamie and Aiden would rather stay with their mother, they didn't want to make her go to court for that asshole. Once they turned eighteen, they never had to speak to him again.

"Okay, sweetie! Dinner should be done by the time Aiden is home," she eventually called, and Jamie frowned, before continuing up the steps.

After an agonizingly long call to her father (he tried to get her to come visit him in New York, but Jamie was able to claim school work as a way to get out of it. For now.), she finally got to work on her homework. She was only halfway done by the time she got called down to dinner.

The next morning, Jamie faltered only a few feet from her locker. Kimberly and Trini were standing by it, looking for her. She contemplated just turning around and leaving, but then Trini spotted her.

"Jamie!" The two girls bee-lined towards her, giving Jamie no time to run.

"Hi, guys," the blonde murmured. She raised a hand to grip at her backpack strap, nervously wishing that Aiden were there. They probably wouldn't talk about Ranger stuff with her brother around.

"Are you okay? After yesterday, I mean," Kimberly asked. The brunette looked worried for her friend, although in this situation, who wouldn't?

"I- I'm fine," Jamie said. Her eyes shifted between the two, and then went to the ground. She moved past them towards her locker, hoping to make a quick escape.

"We're glad," Kimberly said. She shared a look with Trini. "Look, we're sorry about yesterday, but what Zordon said is true. The silver coin chose you, and if even Lord Zedd is after it, then it must be powerful. You're the only one who can harness that power."

"Because that totally makes it sound less daunting." Jamie opened her locker and started to switch out the textbooks and folders she would need. "Look, I get that you guys save the world on a daily basis, but I can't do that. I'm a soccer player, for God's sakes, it's not like I would be much good in a fight."

"We can train you!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Jason and Tommy can train you," Trini fixed, glancing over at the brunette. "please, Jamie, just think about it." Picking up the blonde's hand, Trini pressed something hard and small into her palm. "But don't take too long." With that, Trini grabbed Kim's arm and led her away. Once they were gone, Jamie glanced down at her hand. It was the Power Coin that she'd left at the Command Center the day before. She sighed.

It was later that same day while Jamie was walking home when Goldar appeared again. But it wasn't putties that accompanied him this time.

"Hello again, little girl!" the lion monster exclaimed. He waved his arms around crazily as he talked. The monster next to him was weird looking, but still scary. It had a large body, and was reminiscent of a bear. This bear, however, could talk.

"Is this the one, Goldar?" his voice was deep and menacing.

"Yes!" Goldar growled. "Now take her!"

"Yes, sir!" the bear jumped forward, intent on grabbing Jamie and making off with her. He landed in front of her easily and made to grab her.

"Power bow!"

Suddenly, an arrow appeared, hitting the bear and knocking him away from Jamie. She fell back, surprised.

"Jamie!" The Pink Ranger was suddenly there, along with Rangers of five other colors; red, blue, black, yellow, and white. It was easy for Jamie to figure out who was who. The Pink Ranger, Kimberly, hurried to Jamie's side and helped her up.

"Thanks," Jamie said, looking from her friend's helmet-covered face back to the bear monster.

"Why do you want Jamie so badly?!" The White Ranger-Tommy- demanded.

Goldar laughed. "The Megaladon Power Coin is the only Power Coin to choose it's user, she's the only one who can wield it! So hand her over, or else!"

"Not gonna happen!" Tommy exclaimed. With a shout, he led the other five Rangers towards the bear monster and Goldar, only for putties to appear.

The Rangers fought them off easily, although a few tried to gang up on Jamie. With the coin in her possession once again, Jamie felt stronger, and she was easily able to defeat them, quickly figuring out to hit the X in the middle of their chests. With the putties gone, the Rangers went to fight the bear monster. Goldar had disappeared during the fight, trusting the bear monster to defeat the pesky rangers. And try as they might, the six Power Rangers were not able to defeat him.

"This isn't working," Tommy said, breathing heavily. "We need to get Jamie back to the Command Center, he can't get his hands on her." The other Rangers agreed. "Jamie, come on, we're going back to the Command Center. It may be the only place where you're safe."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, albeit reluctantly.

In flashes of seven lights, the Rangers and Jamie teleported away. The bear monster grumbled angrily and went back to the moon base to report his failure.

At the Command Center, the six Rangers took off their helmets the moment that their feet touched the ground.

"Zordon, who was that?" Jason asked, holding the red helmet to his uniform under his arm.

"Bearclaw is a very formidable foe," the giant head said, "I believe that the only to defeat him will be with a seventh Power Ranger." At those words, all eyes turned to Jamie.

"Me?" she asked, surprised. "I'm not a Power Ranger."

"But you can be," Tommy said. When Jamie just looked at him wide-eyed, he glanced at his girlfriend. Kimberly turned to her best friend and de-morphed.

"Jamie, I know you're scared. We all were when we first found out. But it's okay. I promise you that the six of us will help you. You may make some mistakes, and that's totally okay! We all make them! You'll be an amazing Power Ranger." the brunette said, grabbing Jamie's hands in her own. She had demorphed as a sign of her friendship, to show her that anyone could be a Power Ranger, even little old Kimberly.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie looked up into her best friend's brown doe eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll join you."

Kimberly grinned, and embraced Jamie tightly. Just then, the alarms in the Command Center started to go off, the blaring noise catching Jamie off guard.

"Rangers, the Viewing Globe!" that was Alpha, who had remained silent the entire time.

The Rangers-now seven- turned. On the Viewing Globe, they could see Bearclaw. He was terrorizing the town, and, different from before, he was huge, now the size of a skyscraper.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Bearclaw has grown!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Then let's get out there," Tommy said.

"Wait, how do I morph?!" Jamie exclaimed, suddenly terrified. She had dug the coin out of her backpack, and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Oh, right!" Billy came forward and handed her a device. It was small, about the size of her hand, and it had a slot where her coin would fit. "Put your coin in the slot, and just shout your dinosaur."

She put the coin into the slot, and then looked at Kimberly. "Together?"

Kimberly smiled. "Together. It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

In flashes of light, Kimberly and Jamie had transformed. Kimberly was long used to the power surge that came with morphing, but to Jamie it was an all knew experience. She suddenly felt like she could do anything, and god damn it, it felt good.

Her suit was silver, with a white stripe going across her chest and around her wrists. Three black diamonds were in the white stripes. The boots were the same.

"Looking good, J!" Zack said, shooting a grin to his friend.

"Alright, Back to Action!" Tommy said. With that said, the seven Rangers left the Command Center.

Upon arriving, they realized that yes, Bearclaw was indeed the size of a building, and they would need something a little bigger than their weapons.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Tommy yelled. Within seconds, seven large machines showed up. There was a Tyrannosaur, a Tiger, a Pterodactyl, a Mastadon, a Triceratops, a Saber Tooth Tiger, and a Megaladon.

"Hey, you morphing must have unlocked the Megaladon zord!" Trini exclaimed.

"The what?"

"Zords!" Kimberly explained, "They help us fight the monsters when they grow to be huge like that," she gestured to Bearclaw's huge form.

"Oh. Because that's totally normal." Jamie deadpaned.

"Follow our lead, Jamie!" Tommy ordered. Doing as the White Ranger said, Jamie jumped into the Megaladon zord and joined it up with the others', joining one huge zord that they called the Megazord. Using the Megazord, the Rangers defeated Bearclaw, exploding him into millions of pieces. They went back to the Command Center soon after.

"Amazing as always, Rangers," Zordon praised. The six experienced Rangers all smiled at the praise; Zordon had never been negative to them, he'd always been praising and willing to help in any way that he could. "Jamie, for your first time, you did exemplary." Jamie blushed.

"Thank you, Zordon," Jamie said, "But I was just doing what the others were telling me to do."

"And that's just because it was your first fight," Tommy said. "But we'll train you, and pretty soon, you'll be following your instincts instead of our orders."

"Thanks," Jamie blushed.

"So, what do you think, Jamie?" Billy asked. "Are you ready to be a Power Ranger?"

"Honestly, probably not. But if this is what I can do to help keep Angel Grove safe, then I'm going to do it. Besides, you guys are my friends, and what kind of person would I be if I refused?" Jamie smiled.

The other Rangers all laughed, happy that Jamie chose to join them.

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! Welcome to the team, Jamie!" Alpha exclaimed.

That just caused the Rangers to laugh more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Chapter two! Please, if you like this, leave a comment or a kudos! I'd be more than happy to receive either! 
> 
> This story is currently also on FFN up to chapter 10, so theres gonna be some quick updates until I catch up. I promise, it's me on both websites.

Angel Grove Park

It had been a month since Jamie received her powers. With the help of the Megaladon coin, she had already helped to defeat a bunch of monsters sent down by Lord Zedd, and Tommy and Jason were slowly but surely getting her more confident in her fighting skills. It had helped that she'd been playing soccer pretty much since she could walk, so she was already athletic and could keep up with the two older boys.

On this day, the team sat in the park, enjoying a picnic and the beautiful weather. Jason had brought a Bluetooth radio and was playing the group's favorite radio station over it through his phone. The only one missing was Jamie, who was at soccer practice. But she appeared only a few minutes after the team showed up, still in her uniform, her dufflebag over her shoulder, and one of her goalie gloves still on her hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" she called. Practice had ran over, and she had realized that she didn't have time to change, so she'd deodorized and sprayed on some perfume to hide the smell of sweat.

"Jamie, hey," Zack greeted, "How was practice?"

Jamie sat and got to work taking off the remaining glove and changing her cleats out for a pair of converse, "It was fine, although I got nailed pretty hard on my shoulder; coach wants me to ice it later."

Frowning, Kimberly reached over and lifted the sleeve of Jamie's shirt, revealing the beginnings of a big bruise that would surely cover the entirety of her shoulder. "I'm starting to think that you need more than just shin guards," the brunette said.

Jamie shrugged, "Eh. I've had worse." The others laughed at that.

"This is totally one of my favorite songs," Kimberly noted when an older song came on. Tommy nodded in agreement; of course, he agreed on a lot of things that Kimberly did.

"Man, what a cool way to spend a Saturday," the White Ranger said. "Good music, and good friends in the park." The others agreed.

"Hey guys, listen to this," Billy said after a while, gaining the attention of the other Rangers. The announcer on the radio was talking about an upcoming event, a ninja competition.

"Oh, yeah man, I've been dying to see this competition," Tommy said.

The announcer handed the mic over to the Angel Grove team, and, sadly, the three guys were very obnoxious and claimed to be the best.

"What obnoxious guys," Kimberly said with a laugh.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Obnoxious but undefeated." He looked up at Billy, "Whose competing against them?"

"Three guys from Stone Canyon High. I read about it in the paper," Billy answered.

"Oh yeah, the high school right outside of town?" Kimberly asked. "You know, I really hope they teach those clods a lesson."

Before anything else could be said, Bulk and Skull, resident bullies who were really just giant goofballs walked by, both carrying what looked like a couple of skateboards ductaped together. They just laughed.

A little while later, once the food was eaten, Jason, Trini, and Zack ended up having to leave for various reasons, and Aiden showed up to tell Jamie that they needed to call their dad that night. The siblings cringed at the idea, and then Aiden left, taking Jamie's bag home for her. This left Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie, who all decided to take a nice walk through the park.

"I don't understand why you still talk to your dad, Jamie," Kimberly said.

"I too do not understand why you would talk to him considering that you do not like him," Billy added.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I wouldn't talk to him if I didn't have to. But he threatened to take mom to court for full custody of Aiden and I if we don't. We both know that the judge will take our opinions in mind, since we're both almost eighteen, but mom doesn't have the money to hire a lawyer, and we're not going to make her go to court over him. He isn't worth it." She became thoughtful for a moment, "We should really start doing those calls together, that way he can't try to guilt us into going to New York."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tommy said, taking Kimberly's hand into his own.

Before anything else could be said, they heard someone yelling, "Jacob! Stop that baby!"

"Hey, look!" Billy pointed out. There was a baby carriage rolling through the park at a high speed, and, based on the yelling, there was a child inside.

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tommy ordered, and the four friends began to run after the carriage.

It didn't take them long to realize that the baby was heading towards a hill. Although small, it wouldn't be good if a baby in a baby carriage fell off of it. As they reached the hill, Jamie took a few steps back to get a running start, and then launched herself forward into a front flip. She landed right in front of the carriage, pivoted on her heel, and caught it in her hands just another girl did the same.

"Gotcha!" Jamie exclaimed, "Hey," reaching inside, she picked up the child, holding him on her hip. Then she looked up at the other girl, "Hi."

"Hi. I'm so glad he's alright." she responded. Then both girls looked at little Jacob in Jamie's arms.

"Hi, we saved you," Jamie cooed, "Yeah, we saved you!"

"Whoa, those were some pretty awesome moves, guys," Tommy praised as Jamie carried the young boy up. The other girl was at her side, keeping her eyes on Jacob, and two boys, about their age, were behind them. Just then, a man ran forward.

"Jacob!" he gladly took his son from Jamie, cradling him close. "Oh, Jacob. How can I ever thank you?"

"I'm just glad we got there, in time," Jamie said, smiling brightly up at the man.

"Yeah, that was truly awesome," one of the two unfamiliar boys said. He, like his two friends, was wearing roller blades, and he was dressed in a red tank top.

"Hey man, you guys were pretty awesome on those skates," Tommy complimented. "Oh, um, I'm Tommy, this Kimberly, that's Jamie, and uh, this is my friend Billy," he introduced.

"Hi, my name's Rocky," the boy in red said.

"Hi," this was the girl who helped Jamie save Jacob, "Aisha."

Finally, the boy in black smiled, "Adam. Hi"

"Hank Anderson," the man said, "And this little daredevil is my son, Jacob." The teens all laughed at his comment, and Jamie caught Adam's eye. He smiled at her, and a blush reddened Jamie's cheeks. Kimberly, of course, noticed, and knocked her shoulder into Jamie's playfully.

Just then, Bulk and Skull appeared, both exhausted after also running to catch up with the baby carriage. The others laughed.

"Well, I think Jacob and I have had enough excitement for the day, we'll see you all later," Mr. Anderson said. He had led the teens to a bench, and then walked off with his son in his arms.

"Bye!" Everyone chorused.

Kimberly sat on the table with Jamie at her side, as Aisha sat on the bench itself, and Rocky and Adam leaned against it. Tommy stood by one of the support beams, and Billy leaned against the beam.

"So uh, how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked.

"He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High," Aisha answered, "He's the absolute best."

"Wow, Stone Canyon High," Tommy said, "Are you guys here to watch the Ninja competition?"

"Uh, yes, you could say that," Adam said with a grin.

Bulk mocked him quietly, rolling his eyes at Skull.

"That's cool, so we'll probably see you there, then?" Jamie asked. The three new-comers quickly agreed, and started to get up.

"Yeah, we'll look out for ya!" Rocky said.

"Cool, we'll see you guys later!" Tommy said.

"Bye, see you later!"'s were exchanged as Kimberly got up and pulled Jamie with her. With that, the four Rangers left. Once they were out of sight, Kimberly elbowed Jamie.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jamie laughed, playfully pushing her friend away.

"I saw that look you gave Adam."

Jamie raised a blonde eyebrow. "So? He's cute, but I don't even know him."

"He gave you a look, too," Kimberly said. Jamie rolled her eyes. Kimberly mocked her playfully and then reached over and grabbed a long blonde hair off of Jamie's arm. "You really need to start seeing these before I do," she said.

"Alright, Kim, you can play matchmaker later, let's go," Tommy laughed. Kimberly just smiled sweetly at him.

A few hours later found the four friends at the Juice Bar owned by a kindly older man named Ernie. It doubled as a gym, and was where Tommy and Jason both taught classes for martial arts. And today, it was where the Ninja Competition was being held. Jamie had showered and changed, now wearing a pair of jeans with a silver tank-top. Upon seeing her shoulder and the dark bruise covering it, Kimberly had asked Ernie for a bag of ice and then pretty much held Jamie down while she taped the bag to her shoulder.

Jamie, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy all managed to get seats together, and Jason, Trini, and Zack sat farther up. The four Rangers kept an eye out for Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, but none of them could see them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer started, "You are about to witness the final competition for the great ninja title!" he exclaimed into a microphone.

Everyone cheered, and two groups of three stepped into the ring. One of the groups was dressed in black, and the other in white.

"ON this side of the ring, the reigning champions, from Hartford City!" the group in black raised their arms, drinking in the cheers. "And on my right, we have our challengers, from Stone Canyon!" the group in white bowed respectfully.

"Hope you made a will," one of the guys in black said once the two groups met in the middle.

"Yeah, better say your prayers," another said.

Hearing this, the four Rangers glanced at each other; they really hoped that Stone Canyon won.

"And begin!" the announcer called before stepping back and out of the ring.

The fight started out as one-on-one. It was clear to see that the ninjas in white were fighting fair, while the ninjas in black were fighting dirty. How they didn't get disqualified, none of them knew.

The first white ninja soon switched out with the next. After getting flipped over onto his back, the first black ninja switched as well. Just as the ninja in black kicked the back of the ninja in white, Kimberly glanced over her friends.

"Those guys fight really dirty."

"Yeah, I don't know why the judges haven't disqualified them for that." Jamie commented.

"Yeah, but the challengers fight clean," Tommy said, trying to ease the girls' fears.

"Which is always the winning solution," Billy added.

Suddenly all six ninjas were in the ring. The three ninjas in black had tried to gang up on the single ninja in white, but his two friends quickly jumped in to aid him. The bell to end the match was soon rung.

"The judges have made their decision, and the title goes to the Challengers! The new Ninja Champions from Stone County!" the announcer stood next to the ninjas in white, a large trophy in his hand.

The four Rangers cheered, happy that the ninjas in white had won. And then they took off their masks and hoods, revealing the three ninjas to be Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Hey, that explains why we couldn't find them," Jamie said, eyebrows raised and an impressed look coming over her.

"Stupendous," Billy said, smiling widely.

"Hey, way to go, guys!" Tommy called. This gained the ninjas' attention for a moment and Adam's eyes met Jamie's. He smiled at her, and she blushed, just like before, until their eye contact was broken by Adam looking at the announcer, who wanted to shake his hand.

The three ninjas in black left angrily.

With the ninja completion over with, the four Rangers waited for the new champions to change out of their ninja garb and met them outside.

"So, Jamie, I noticed earlier that you were wearing a soccer uniform," Adam said. He was talking to her while Billy and Tommy spoke to Rocky, and Kimberly was with Aisha. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I'm the goalie for the school team. I've been playing pretty much since I could walk," she said.

"I take it that that's what this is from," he poked the icepack taped to her shoulder.

Jamie laughed, "Yeah, I got nailed in the shoulder at practice this morning. The minute Kim saw the bruise, she actually held me down and taped this on." Adam laughed.

"Does she do that often?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes Tommy helps her, and our friend Jason once sat on me so that she could take care of my knee after a dive gone wrong." She laughed at the memory. "What about you, do you play?"

Adam shrugged, "I coach a fifth grade team in the fall, but I don't think I'll have the time next year. I was late to most of last fall's practices."

"Well hey, maybe you can help me out sometime," Jamie suggested, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." The boy in black smiled shyly at her.

"Hey, we need to get together sometime, you can show us those moves you used in the competition," Tommy said, coming over with Billy and Rocky.

"Absolutely," Adam said, "Let's do it soon!"

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch," Billy added.

"Count on it!" Aisha said.

"Yes," Kimberly agreed, "Alright, bye Mr. Anderson!"

"Bye, Kimberly," Mr. Anderson, who had been hunched over putting Jacob into his car, stood up straight. "Bye, guys. And uh, thanks again for the heroic rescue." The teens laughed.

"Alright, bye, guys," Kimberly said, moving away from their new friends.

"Yeah, see you later," Billy said.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Jamie called as they walked away. The three ninjas waved.

As they four Rangers walked away, a sudden scream stopped them in their tracks. Turning, they found Goldar standing before their new friends.

"Goldar!" Billy exclaimed. But before they could go help, a group of putties appeared.

"We have to go help them," Kimberly said.

Tommy glared at the putties, "Jamie, go help them, we can take care of these goons," he said.

"Right," With that, Jamie ran behind a tree and looked around. "It's Morphin' Time! Megaladon!" Once morphed, the Silver Ranger ran forward and jumped up onto the car.

"Goldar! Leave them alone!" she demanded.

"Get out of my way, Silver Ranger!" the golden lion demanded.

"I don't think so!" she exclaimed, getting into a defensive position on top of the car.

Sending a single blast at her, Goldar blasted Jamie off the car. She landed on the ground behind the ninjas, and Goldar took his opportunity. Shooting a golden beam at them, Goldar latched onto them and pulled the ninjas and their teacher towards him.

"Lord Zedd will be pleased that you have so much spunk!" Goldar laughed as they struggled in his grip.

"Let them go!" Jamie demanded, standing back up. She couldn't let Goldar take them, she just couldn't. Sadly, he got away, taking the three ninjas and their teacher with him. Jamie's legs wobbled then, and she fell to her knees, her morph shattering around her.

Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy showed up then, "Jamie!"

"He got away," Jamie said as Billy pulled her up, "I tried, but I couldn't get to them! It's all my fault!" she exclaimed.

"No, it isn't," Tommy said, "It's on all of us. We'll get them back."

"We better contact Zordon," Billy suggested.

With a nod, Tommy brought his communicator up to his lips. "Zordon, come in."

"Tommy. Alpha and I are aware of the situation. Teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon said.

With a sigh, Tommy pulled his hair up into a ponytail, and Jamie ripped the ice pack off her shoulder.

"We're on our way."

"Are we clear?" Billy asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, we're clear," Jamie said, not seeing anyone who would see them. With that said, the four Rangers teleported away in streaks of white, pink, blue, and silver.

At the Command Center, the four Rangers were met with Zack, Trini, and Jason.

"Rangers, this is a very grave situation. Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninja team and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors," Zordon told them.

"What about the baby, Jacob?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't in the car when they got there," Jamie added.

"Jacob is fine, Kimberly and Jamie. He is in the hands of a couple of unusual babysitters," the head said. Turning to the viewing globe, the team saw Bulk and Skull taking care of baby Jacob.

"Bulk and Skull?" Billy questioned.

"He's safe for the time being," Alpha reassured them, "I think. Ohhhh."

"The baby's father and the champion ninja team are being held in Lord Zedd's secret dimension. We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side." Zordon's final words went straight to the guilt in Jamie's heart. Even though Tommy told her it wasn't, she still felt guilty that Goldar had gotten to them while she was trying to protect them. Some Ranger she made.

"We just can't let Zedd get his hands on 'em," Tommy said, determined.

"The results would be disastrous," Zordon said. That didn't give them much hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you like it!

The Rangers were in a somber mood as they worked in the Command Center. With their three new friends and their teacher now in Lord Zedd's grasp, the Rangers were doing everything they could to find them and free them. At the center-most console was Billy and Jamie, although Billy was doing most of the work, with Jamie doing her best to help him.

"Billy, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble. It is imperative that we establish their location coordinates." As soon as Zordon said these words, Billy looked up from the console he was tinkering with.

"The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area," the Blue Ranger looked up at Zordon for a moment before looking back down at Alpha. Behind him, Trini and Jason were working at another console together. "In another dimension."

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!" Alpha exclaimed, "Goldar must have taken them to Lord Zedd's Dimension of Despair!" Before too much more could be said, the alarms began to blare.

"What, now?" Kimberly looked up to Zordon, her voice laced with worry.

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission of saving the three Ninja fighters," Zordon told them, "He has unleashed the Terra Blossom on downtown Angel Grove. One touch of his Crazy Petals will freeze all that is in his path."

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! The Terra Blossom could shut down the whole city!" Alpha exclaimed. On the Viewing Globe, the Rangers were able to see what looked like snow, but more than likely flower petals.

"It could prove to be disastrous," Zordon added.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie twirled around to face their mentor, "Zordon, we have to do something quickly," she said.

"How can we beat it?" Trini asked.

"Alpha will provide all of the details with his analysis," Zordon said.

"Oh! Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner's frequency! I can't even pinpoint the location of the monster!"

"Fear not, Rangers. I have anticipated and prepared for Zedd's interference. First, Tommy, Kimberly, Jamie, and Billy, you must continue your rescue efforts. The teacher and three young people must not be turned to the forces of evil," Zordon said. The mentioned teens nodded. "Jason, Trini, and Zack; you must stop the Terra Blossom. Without coordinates, your standard method of teleportation won't be possible. We'll use a new transport mode, called Jiffy."

"Right," Jason agreed.

"Jiffy will allow you to see exactly where you are going!" Alpha explained.

Finally, Zordon ended with, "Good luck, Power Rangers."

Tommy nodded once and stepped forward. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once morphed, the Rangers split, each going to the job Zordon gave to them. While Jason, Trini, and Zack flew off with Jiffy, the other four were able to teleport to where Billy calculated the dimensional warp to be.

"Zedd's dimensional opening should be here," Billy said once they landed.

"Good job, Billy!" Tommy praised. Only seconds later, Tommy's communicator went off. "Hang on, Billy! I read you, Zordon, we're just about to go in."

"Tommy, the threat from the flower monster has increased. He must be stopped immediately," Zordon told them.

"I hope our friends will be okay until we can get there," Tommy worried.

The other three Rangers glanced at each other as Zordon finally sent his order, "Tommy, teleport now!"

"We're on our way, Zordon," Tommy assured, before lowering his arm. "Let's go," Tommy said.

"Come on, you guys, let's put these two on ice!" with that said, the four Rangers transported away from the dimensional warp, and to where Jason, Trini, and Zack were. They landed in the park, the other three joining them.

"Well, so lovely to see you, again!" the monster exclaimed.

"Where's the Flower Monster?" Tommy questioned, looking around for it.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company!" the new monster said, gesturing wildly to the putties that were creeping up on them.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Tommy answered, standing defiantly against the monster.

"Come on, boys! Let's have a little fun," the monster laughed, a noise that would have sent shivers down Jamie's spine a month ago. Now, all she felt was determination to defeat this monster, and save her friends.

Rushing forward, the Rangers took on the putties. Facing two at once, Jamie grinned a little bit under her helmet. Tommy and Jason's lessons had done wonders for her fighting skills, and it helped that she was already athletic from soccer. With a yell, Jamie jumped into the air and kicked her legs out, hitting both putties, and sending them down. With those two taken care of, Jamie moved on to the next puttie. She ended up back-to-back with Jason.

"You doing alright?" the Red Ranger asked.

"I'm good," Jamie answered. The Silver Ranger grinned again. "And you?"

"Never," Jason started, twisting away to kick away a puttie, "better!"

With the putties taken care of, Tommy turned, looking for the monster. "Where'd the Hatchasaurus go?!" Finally spotting him, Tommy rushed it, and jumped into the air. With a yell, Tommy performed a flawless tornado kick and sent the monster to the ground.

"That's quite enough! I'm not going to take this from you power brats again!" the monster exclaimed as he clambered back to his feet. Seconds later, Hatchasaurus caught an orb that Jamie recognized as the device Zedd used to make his monsters grow huge.

"Stay back, everyone," Tommy ordered, backing up slightly.

"Time to change the rules of this little game!" Hatchasaurus through the orb to the ground, causing a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared, Hatchasaurus had grown to the size of a skyscraper.

"Great," Tommy said, sounding more annoyed than anything, "Just what we didn't need right now."

"What a lovely day for a walk through Downtown Angel Grove!"

"Zords?" Jamie asked.

"Zords," Kimberly nodded.

Stepping forward, six of the seven Rangers shouted out, "We need Thunder Megazord Power, now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!" As the newest Ranger, Jamie was still unsure with her Zord, but her Orca Thunderzord was slowly getting easier to control.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Gryphon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

Tommy called the Tiger Zord, and created his own Megazord.

"Jason, I'm in position; convert to Thunder Megazord when ready!"

In response, Jason created the Thunder Megazord, combining his, Trini's, Zack's, Billy's, Kimberly's, and Jamie's Zords into one massive one. Tommy converted the Tiger Zord to its Warrior Mode, creating a second larger-than-life Megazord.

"You will never defeat me!" Hatchasaurus exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy challenged, "Watch this!" sending his fist forward, Tommy's Megazord mimicked his motion, sending a punch to the monster. He fell, and upon getting back up, found himself falling over again due to the Thunder Megazord swinging at him with a sword.

"Yeah, we got him now!"

Finally, the Thunder Megazord sent a blast of smoke at Hatchasaurus, which finally caused it to explode, ending the fight. They thought.

"Tommy, you must find a destroy the monster's cardiotron!" Zordon told the leader.

"Consider it done," Tommy said.

"After that, resume your mission to rescue the three young people, and their teacher."

"We'll take care of it, right away! Right, guys?!"

"Right!"

However, the monster reassembled himself, but this time, he was in Angel Grove.

"Tommy, Lord Zedd will do anything to guard against your interference," Zordon said, "Please be careful."

"Right, Zordon. White Tiger Zord, power up!" Tommy replied.

Landing in the city, the two Megazords quickly found Hatchasaurus. He was destroying buildings, but luckily no one was outside. Over the year and a half of attacks, the city had created a system of having everyone go to the lowest level possible, like in a tornado, to avoid any serious injuries or deaths.

Now out for revenge, Hatchasaurus easily pushed the Thunder Megazord back. Even when the Rangers managed to send the monster to the ground, he got right back up. And, the Rangers were completely unaware that their new friends had broken free of the chains holding them and were now fighting for their lives in the cave.

"I'm not done, yet! In fact, I have a couple of surprises for you!"

His shoulders glowed, and they appeared bigger, as something new appeared. Laughing menacingly, Hatchasaurus bent over, allowing darts to fly out of his shoulders. The darts hit the Thunder Megazord, filling the cockpit with smoke, and throwing the Rangers around. When Tommy stepped in to try and help, he got the same treatment. Both were sent to the ground, but the Rangers weren't done. Getting back up, the Thunder Megazord stalked forward, ignoring the darts.

"This is the end!" Hatchasaurus exclaimed.

"Yeah, for you!" Jamie responded. Lifting their sword, the Thunder Megazord stepped forward.

"That toy is useless!" using bolts of lightning, the monster blasted the Thunder Megazord, and sent their sword flying. "I told you," he mocked.

But the Rangers still weren't done. They had one more trick up their sleeve.

"Thunder Sabre Battle Ready!"

This new sword was bigger, badder, and all around more powerful. It tended to be used only as a last resort, and the Rangers were definitely on their last foot.

Charging it up, the Rangers slashed at the monster, forcing it to back up a few steps.

"Power Ranger Thunder Power!" the Rangers chanted.

"AHHH YOU'RE NOT PLAYING FAIR!" Hatchasaurus screamed.

"Saba, arm the thunderbolt!" Tommy ordered. Saba was Tommy's talking sword; without it, he wouldn't be able to control the White Tiger Zord.

Finally shaking off the smoke from the previous strike, Hatchasaurus charged forward. "Face it, Rangers, you're finished!"

"White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!" Tommy commanded. Bolts came out of the Tiger Zord, hitting Hatchasaurus, and destroying him for good. "Hahaha, you're the one whose finished!" Tommy laughed.

With the monster finally destroyed, Zordon had Alpha teleport the Rangers to the Command Center.

"A job well done, Rangers," Zordon told them, "But your job is far from over. Lord Zedd still has your friends captured in his Dimension of Despair, hoping to lure their powers to the forces of evil." The Rangers turned to look at the viewing globe. What they saw was the Flower monster. To be honest, Jamie had forgotten about the flower monster, she was so occupied with Hatchasaurus. "Meanwhile, the Terra Blossom is still rampaging through Angel Grove, looking for a heat source to germ mate his seed pods." On the Viewing Globe, it looked like it was snowing in the city.

"How strange that a creature that freezes everything in its path needs heat to rejuvenate itself!" Alpha noted.

"Even Lord Zedd cannot escape the laws of nature," Zordon told his Rangers. "Both situations demand your attention."

"You'll have to split into two teams, again," Alpha said.

Tommy nodded and stepped forward. "It's Morphin' Time!" Once again, the Rangers morphed and split up. Jason, Trini, and Zack went to fight the Terra Blossom, while Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, and Jamie went back to the Dimension of Despair.

"Alright, let's get those out of there!" Billy exclaimed.

"Right!" the other three agreed. However, once again, Zordon called before they could.

"Hold on, guys," Tommy raised his arm up to his mouth, "We read you, Zordon, loud and clear. What's up?"

"Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Zack were caught in the Terra Blossom's shower of petals."

In the background, they could hear Alpha, "Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! They're frozen solid!"

"What now?" Kimberly asked, "We've got to help them!"

"Yeah, but we need to help to Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Mr. Anderson, as well," Jamie said.

"But we can't be in two places at one time," Kimberly pointed out.

"Zordon! How much time do we have left?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, Power Rangers," Zordon told them. "Goldar's snake has completed it's transformation and is headed towards your young friends and their teacher."

"Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! It's not fair that they have to choose!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Can you transport them back in their frozen state?"

"I'm afraid I can't transport them home without the other Rangers!"

"Alright, Zordon, we understand," Tommy said.

"Move swiftly, Tommy; there is no time to lose," Zordon said.

"Don't worry! We'll make it!" Billy exclaimed.

"Right," Kimberly agreed. "We'll get Jason and the others, and then we'll come back!"

"I just hope they'll be okay for a little while longer," Jamie worried.

"They'll be fine," Tommy comforted, "Hang in there, buddy, help's on the way!" With that, the four Rangers teleported to their friends.

"Look out, there he is!" Billy exclaimed the moment they landed.

"And there are the Rangers!" Kimberly added.

"Come to join your friends, have you?!" Terra Blossom mocked.

With narrowed eyes, the four Rangers rushed forward.

"Ah, it's useless! Surrender to me!"

"You'll be surrendering to us before this is over, flower breath!" Tommy responded.

"Haaaa, you're very funny," Terra Blossom laughed, "Guess again!" waving his arms forward, Terra Blossom sent petals at the four remaining Rangers, who swiftly dodged.

"We've gotta get them out of here!" Kimberly said, looking over at Jason, Zack, and Trini, frozen in their spots. Running towards their friends, the four Rangers grabbed them.

"You won't get away so easily!" Terra Blossom hissed. He sent more petals at them, but the Rangers teleported away just in time in streaks of red, white, blue, silver, black, yellow, and pink.

At the Command Center, Billy took out one of his many inventions, and pointed it at the frozen Rangers.

"I have the cell-base stimulator set on high," the Blue Ranger said.

"Then why doesn't anything seem to be happening?" Jamie asked. The four Rangers had taken off their helmets, and Jamie was nervously messing with a blonde curl.

"I don't understand," Billy stood up from where he was crouched in front of the Rangers, his device in hand. He pointed it at each frozen Ranger, but when it didn't work, he turned around, "It isn't working, Alpha."

"Well, maybe all it needs is a couple of adjustments," the robot suggested.

Billy nodded and brought it over to Alpha. After a moment, he sighed. "Something's malfunctioning."

"Oh, man," Kimberly sighed, before turning to her boyfriend, "Tommy, we don't have much time."

Tommy sighed, and looked back up at Zordon. None of them knew what to do, the snake that threatened to make Aisha, Adam, and Rocky evil only got closer to their new friends.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 4! Please remember to leave a kudos or a comment, and I also have Ninja Storm AU if you wanna check out Power of Winter!

The Command Center was filled with beeping as Billy continued to try and unfreeze Jason, Trini, and Zack. At the same time, the four remaining Rangers- Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie- were also worried about their new friends Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, who were trapped in Zedd's Dimension of Despair with their teacher Mr. Anderson. The three young ninjas were doing what they could to not turn evil, but if the snake that was loose in there with them bit them, then they wouldn't have a choice.

"I don't understand it, Zordon; I boosted stimulator to maximum capacity, but it's not working," Billy said. "They're still frozen."

"Keep trying, Billy; you must find a way to break the Terra Blossom's spell," Zordon said.

"Zordon, what about Mr. Anderson and the others?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid their time is running out, Rangers; the serpent of darkness has almost completely completed its' transformation. As soon as the three young ninjas are bitten, they will be filled forever with the venom of evil."

Well. That certainly didn't raise the spirits of the down-trodden Rangers.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, the Terra Blossom is rampaging around, loose," Kimberly said, only adding onto the worriedness everyone was feeling.

"Unfortunately, yes, Kimberly," Zordon answered.

Billy looked up at their mentor. "We need more power," he said.

"So, what do we do, now?" Jamie asked. She had her arms crossed, but one hand was still twirling around a piece of her hair nervously.

Billy just sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep trying. I could use some help," he said.

Jamie nodded and joined him. She wasn't nearly as smart as the Blue Ranger, but Jamie could keep up with what he was saying easily enough and mostly just handed him tools when he asked for them. However, the alarms were soon blaring, alerting the Rangers to trouble.

"That can only mean one thing," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kimberly agreed, "More bad news."

"Zordon, what's going on?!" Jamie asked. Her whiskey brown eyes were wide, a mixture of worry and scared, which distracted from the pretty shade of her eyes.

"The Terra Blossom is headed toward the power plant," Zordon told them, "to use it as a heat source to germinate his evil seed pods."

Kimberly turned to Tommy, "If he destroys the power plant, that means he'll shut down the whole city," she said.

"We've gotta do something!" Tommy exclaimed; the White Ranger, and leader, felt powerless, something he hated feeling more than anything.

Billy turned away from the three frozen Rangers for a moment. "It's starting to work, Alpha; give me all the power you can," he said.

"Be very careful, Billy," Alpha said as he pushed a button, "the whole place could blow up."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at the little bot, "Well, at least he's being honest about it," she said.

Kimberly turned towards the frozen Rangers. "Come on, you guys; you better fight this thing." Billy ran his device over the Rangers, and suddenly there was a small power surge. All four Rangers jumped a little bit, not expecting it, but then the frozen Rangers began to glow.

"It didn't work," Kimberly said.

"Wait a minute," Billy said.

Lo and behold, the frozen Rangers began to move! It started off with their hands, and then they were able to move fully.

"Yes!" Kimberly cheered, rushing forward to hug Trini. Jamie did the same with Jason, who had always been an older brother figure in her life, even when they were kids.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright," Jamie said as she let Jason go.

"We all are," Tommy added.

"Man, what's going on, here?!" Jason demanded, moving his hands with a degree of uncertainty.

"I don't understand," Trini added.

"Look, we don't have much time to explain," Tommy said, "All I know is we have a lot of work to do."

"Let's do it!" Zack raised up an arm, full of confidence.

"Alright," Tommy said, "Back to action!" Once he, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie had fully morphed again, the seven rangers went right back out to the fight.

"Alright, Terra Blossom! You're through!" Tommy exclaimed once they found the monster.

"And who's gonna stop me?" he mocked. "You seven shrinking violets?"

Before anything else could be said, an orb landed in Terra Blossom's outstretched hand.

"Oh, a present from Lord Zedd!" with a maniacal laugh, Terra Blossom through the orb to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, he was the size of a skyscraper. "That's the best fertilizer I've ever used!" he laughed.

"We've gotta stop him before he reaches the power plant!" Tommy exclaimed, "Let's do it!" While Tommy got the White Tiger Zord set up, the others called their own Zords.

"We need Thunder Megazord Power, now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Gryphon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

The Thunder Megazord was quickly built, ready to fight.

"So, you've done a little growing of your own, have you?" Terra Blossom mocked, "tell me, how well will your Zord stand the cooooooollld?" he shot his flower petals at the Megazord, intent on freezing it solid. Luckily, the Rangers were able to shake off the admittedly cold attack.

"Ah, now to plant you in my garden!" he laughed and sent more petals at the Megazord, causing it to spark and tip over slightly, throwing around the Rangers inside.

Luckily, Tommy came to their rescue in the White Tiger Warrior Mode Megazord. However, Zordon soon came over their intercom, telling them that Adam, Aisha, and Rocky needed their help immediately, and that Jason and Zack alone would be able to take on the Terra Blossom.

"You guys hear that? Let's go!" Tommy yelled, taking the lead. Billy, Kimberly, Jamie, and Trini followed him, leaving Jason and Zack in the Megazord to fight Terra Blossom. They made it to the cave relatively quickly, but there were putties standing outside.

"Expecting someone?!" Billy called, gaining their attention.

"That's quite a welcoming committee," Kimberly said.

"Let's kick their butts and save our friends!" Jamie exclaimed, before jumping into the fight with her friends. The Rangers fought the putties off easily, it just took more time than the Rangers thought that they had. Jamie slowly inched her way towards the entrance to the cave, hoping to get inside.

"Billy, I'll handle these guys," Tommy eventually said, "You get inside and help Rocky and the others!"

"Right!" With that, the Blue Ranger ran inside the cave. "Trini, come on! We're going in!"

"Right!" The Yellow Ranger swiftly joined the Blue, and together they ran inside, leaving Kimberly, Jamie, and Tommy to occupy the putties.

"These guys just don't give up," Jamie panted out when she landed next to Kimberly, right on her butt.

"For having such easy targets on 'em, they can be pretty hard to hit," Kimberly agreed, swiftly pulling her best friend up to her feet and rejoining the fight.

The three Rangers, however, soon found themselves more outnumbered than to begin with.

"There's more now, where are they coming from?!" Kimberly asked as she, Tommy, and Jamie became backed into a corner.

They fought off the ones who got too close, and then movement at the entrance of the cave caught their attention. It was Adam, Rocky, and Aisha!

"It worked! They're free!" Tommy exclaimed.

The three ninjas stopped, though, when they realized that they were surrounded by putties. However, rather than go and hide, they joined the fight. They were ninjas, after all.

"Oh, no," Kimberly mumbled, before raising her voice, "Aim for the Z!" she shouted.

Aisha nodded to show that she heard, and punched a puttie right where Kimberly told her to. Upon the puttie shattering, Aisha gave Kimberly a thumb's up. Finally, they were down to the last three putties.

"Okay, ready?" Tommy asked, looking at Kimberly and Jamie. Both girls nodded. Jumping forward, the three Rangers kicked out and hit the remaining putties right on target, causing them to disintegrate before they could harm Adam, Rocky, or Aisha.

"Good job, you guys," Kimberly praised, only to pause at Rocky's words.

"Where's the Blue Ranger?"

"He must still be in the cave!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Tommy finished.

"He was in the cave fighting the snake!" Aisha supplied.

Sure enough, once they entered the cave, Billy was on the ground, still morphed, but wrestling a snake. It seemed to be trying to choke him.

"Guys, my brother had a pet snake, I can get it off him," Jamie said, rushing forward. Crouching down, she grabbed the snake by the head, so it couldn't bite her. "Billy, let go of it, I got it," she said, "Kimberly, shoot it!" she called. Throwing it into the air, the snake landed on a rock a few feet away, hissing.

"I'm gonna send this thing back to Lord Zedd," Kimberly said, shooting the snake with her blaster. In a pink ray, the snake was destroyed. That done, the Rangers' attention could go back to Billy.

"We gotta do something!" Tommy exclaimed as his friend struggled to breath.

"We gotta get his helmet off!" Kimberly said.

Tommy looked up, realizing that the ninjas were still watching.

"Tommy, if we don't, he'll die," Jamie said.

Tommy nodded, "Okay." Undoing the clasps that kept his helmet on, they got it off, and he rolled to his side, coughing.

"Billy, are you alright?" Kimberly asked as she and Jamie helped him to sit up. "Just take a deep breath." He did as told, his airways finally clearing.

"Just sit here for a few moments, it'll be alright," Jamie said, although she looked behind her when she heard Adam's voice. Billy, too, looked up.

"Oh, no," he said, realizing that his, and probably his friends' identities as well, had been compromised.

"Billy?" Rocky sounded surprised, like he couldn't believe that the nerdy boy was a Power Ranger.

"So, you must be…" Aisha started, pointing to Kimberly.

"I don't believe this," Kimberly said, raising her hands up to take off her helmet. Tommy and Jamie did the same.

"Kimberly!"

"Tommy!"

"Jamie, too!"

"You guys are the Power Rangers?" Aisha asked, her voice full of awe. "That's unbelievable!"

The unmasked Rangers looked at each other, unsure now of what to do. No one else knew the secret (Ernie did, but the Rangers didn't know that) so they had no idea what to do. However, Jamie glanced behind her, realizing that Trini wasn't with them.

"Hang on, where's Trini? And Mr. Anderson?" she asked, turning back to look at Kimberly.

"The Yellow Ranger?" Adam asked, "I think I heard her say that she was taking Mr. Anderson to Jacob," he said.

"Oh thank God," Jamie breathed, "I don't think Bulk and Skull were the best babysitters around for that child." Even considering the circumstances, the others laughed. Now they just had to figure out what was left to do.

They ended up going back to the Command Center. Kimberly with Aisha, Jamie with Adam, and Tommy and Rocky helping Billy. They met up with Jason, Trini, and Zack there, the Terra Blossom finally destroyed.

"I am very glad to see you all made it back, safe and sound," Zordon said. "And I would like to extend a warm welcome to our new friends, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam."

"This is amazing," Rocky muttered.

"Shh, Rocky, let the man talk!" Aisha shushed him. "I think he's a man."

"Rocky, Adam, and Aisha; you are the only other people to know the identity of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your background, and has determined you to be model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair, and most importantly, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take a solemn vow to never reveal the secret of the Power Rangers' identities."

Adam smiled, "We'll take that vow."

"Count on it," Aisha continued.

"And never betray you," Rocky finished.

"Then repeat after me," Zordon said, "I swear upon the forces of goodness."

"I swear upon the forces of goodness," the three repeated.

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Thank you, friends."

With the ceremony of sorts done, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were finally properly introduced to Jason, Trini, and Zack. That done, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Jamie, and Adam went to the park to meet up with Mr. Anderson. He was with Bulk and Skull, his son safely in his arms.

"We knew the Power Rangers would rescue you," Bulk was saying.

"Yeah, they saved us, once, too," Skull said.

"Um, what is this about the Power Rangers?" Kimberly asked, stepping up beside them.

"Am I glad to see you, guys; are you alright?" the question was aimed at Adam, Rocky, and Aisha.

"Yep!" Rocky answered. "We're great!"

"Thanks to the Power Rangers," Aisha added.

"You know, we'd like to interview you," Bulk said, "All in depth about these Power Rangers."

"Uh, well…" Adam started, but Mr. Anderson interrupted him.

"Maybe some other time. Uh, we'll wash your bandanna and get it back to you, Skull," Mr. Anderson said, glancing down at the makeshift diaper ties around his son's waist.

"Uh, no thanks," Skull said, "Jacob can keep it." He tapped Jacob's back lightly twice.

Tommy let out a few chuckles.

"You know, you two did such a good job babysitting, maybe you'd like to do it again!" the teacher offered.

"Uh, we're kind of busy!" Bulk rushed out.

"Yeah!" Skull agreed.

"In fact, we're out of here." With that, the two ran off, leaving four laughing Rangers, three laughing ninjas, a laughing teacher, and a very confused child. After a high-five to Aisha, Kimberly turned to Jamie.

"How's your shoulder, Jay?" she asked.

Jamie looked down at her shoulder and shrugged. It was still bruised, and due to the fight, it had gotten a little more battered up. "I don't know; feels the same as it did earlier."

"I'll put some more ice on it," Kimberly said, going to one of the ice boxes that was kept near the benches.

"Kimberly, no, I'm fine," Jamie said, although she started to back up.

Kimberly didn't listen, though, and came at her with a bag of ice. Where she got the bag, no one knew.

"Jay, you need ice to heal your shoulder! Your coach said you needed to ice it!" Kimberly pointed out.

"And I did!" Jamie exclaimed, dodging away from the Pink Ranger and backing up.

"For like, half an hour!" Kimberly lunged forward again, and managed to catch Jamie's arm. Jamie, however, got free easily.

"Kim, my shoulder is fine!" Jamie said, although she was giggling. Finally, Kimberly bodily tackled the girl and held her down as she tied the bag of ice to her shoulder. Jamie protested the entire time, much to the other's amusement, and she was pouting when she finally sat on the bench next to Adam.

"Does that happen a lot?" Rocky finally asked, staring wide-eyed at the girl.

"Pretty much every time she gets hurt, yeah," Kimberly nodded, smiling smugly at her best friend.

"For some reason, whenever Jamie gets hurt playing soccer, Kimberly has to hold her down in order to get her to use ice," Billy said.

"I thought it was weird the first time I saw it, too, but you get pretty used to it," Tommy shrugged, "Plus it's funny."

"I hate all of you," Jamie grumbled. Everyone else laughed, and Adam smiled at her, causing her to blush bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 5! Please, please, please leave a kudos or a comment! It'll make me so happy!

The World Teen Summit. An idea thought of by Billy, the World Teen Summit would bring teens from around the world together to talk about global issues. Billy had worked his ass off bringing this together, even managing to bring six teenagers from other countries to Angel Grove. It would be what he was known for, for years to come, and the Blue Ranger was perfectly content with that.

"Man, I can't believe this is all finally coming together!" Tommy said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I know," Kimberly agreed.

"And Billy's hosting this incredible event," the White Ranger added. He was so proud of his Blue Ranger.

"To have all of these students from all over the world talking about Global events," Kimberly said.

"Yep," Tommy agreed. "Hey, I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel Grove in the next Teen Summit."

"That's a good question," Kimberly said. Just then, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked up.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Rocky asked.

"Nope," Tommy assured.

"Yeah, workout ran long," Adam added. "Where's Jamie?"

"She's at a soccer game, but she should be here, by now," Kimberly said, looking around for her best friend.

Sure enough, Jamie came crashing through the door seconds later. "Hey, I'm here!" she skidded to a stop by Adam. The Silver Ranger was still in her uniform, which was different from her practice uniform. Her cleats were still on her feet, and she still had her goalie gloves on. Her mass of curls was pulled back into a French braid. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't, they haven't started yet," Kimberly said. "How was the game?"

"It was good," Jamie said. She took off her goalie gloves, and stuffed them into the bag on her shoulder. "We won, 3 -0."

Kimberly smiled at her friend, "Because you are the best goalie this school has seen in years," she complimented.

Jamie blushed slightly, "Thanks, Kim." She sat down on the floor to change her cleats for her favorite, gray converse. "But to be honest, everyone else were really good about keeping the ball on the other end of the field, I only had to block the goal once."

"You still kept the ball from going in, ergo, best goalie this school has had in a while," Kimberly insisted.

Jamie let out a single chuckle, "Whatever you say, Kim," she said, taking Adam's hand as he offered to pull her up.

"We need to come and see one of your games sometime," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we should all go!" Aisha added excitedly. Before anything else could be said, Ernie stepped up to speak.

"Alright, everyone, settle down," Ernie said, ushering people to their seats. "We're about to begin!"

"Oh, wait, I think it's starting!"

As the other participants of the Teen Summit, six teenagers from all around the world, sat down on either side of him, Billy stood and cleared his throat. "Uh, before we begin, I'd like to thank the Angel Grove art class for sculpting this international symbol of peace. Its' four faces represent wisdom, beauty, strength, and vitality." He gestured to the small statue in front of him. Everyone in the audience clapped, all understanding just how important this summit was.

"Uh, and now I'd like to introduce you to the team of the first ever National Teen Summit, who will also be interviewing students from Angel Grove High to travel to Switzerland as part of our own teen peace ambassadors." Everyone clapped again, and Billy sat down his clipboard. Jamie smiled watching her friend talk so confidently in front of everyone; he'd practiced his entire speech to her, making sure it all sounded okay. She knew he would be amazing.

"And now let me introduce our guests; um, all the way from South Africa, we have Tomba," he gestured towards the man sitting at the end of the table. The dark orange robe and hat he wore was traditional, and his skin was a rich, dark brown. He stood up, and gave a quick wave, before sitting down.

"From China, we have Chung Mae," Billy continued. At the other end stood a Chinese girl in a yellow Kimono with her hair done up with two clips. She stood up and bowed, before sitting back down.

"We have Charlie from Australia," Charlie sat next to Tomba, and he wore a vest and a hat. He stood up, nodded his head, and then sat back down.

"This is Boris, who joined us all the way from Russia," Boris sat on Billy's other side next to the two girls, wearing a blue jacket, and his hair had a curl to it that challenged Jamie's.

"Pablo, from Mexico," the boy on his other side stood, wearing a black vest with traditional designs on it over a white shirt, and his long black hair was pulled back.

"And finally, uh, our committee chair person, Tamara, from Israel." he introduced the last girl, a pretty blonde in a purple dress.

"Shalom," she said, "Greetings from Israel. On the behalf of this committee, I must say what an honor it is to be here. We are looking forward to a wonderful visit in your beautiful country." Once again, everyone clapped at her short speech.

Tamara sat down, and once the clapping subsided, Billy began talking again. He spoke of all of the hope that the summit was hoping to create, and the good it was hoping to do. Then he opened it up to questions, for anyone to ask.

After the summit was over, the Rangers and their friends decided to take their international guests to the park. Jason, Zack, and Trini had commitments already, and were elsewhere. So, as Tommy, Rocky, and Adam taught their summit members some martial arts moves, and Aisha, Kimberly, and Jamie had a little picnic nearby, Billy was farther down the hill, with Tamara. All the Rangers and ninjas had changed- Jamie managed to take a short shower at the youth center- into blue shirts that had World Teen Summit written on them in yellow.

The girls had seen it when Billy introduced the Israel native; the Blue Ranger was smitten. It was utterly adorable. So, the girls made sure that Billy had some alone time with Tamara. Putties, however, were not a part of the plan.

"Putties!" Kimberly exclaimed, throwing her food into the basket and scrambling up. Aisha and Jamie followed suit quickly.

"Guys, we've got crashers!" Tommy said, spotting the annoying foot soldiers just as the girls reached them. Billy wasn't far behind.

"We'll help out, Tommy!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Let's help make this a fair fight!" Aisha added.

"Pablo, take everyone over to that tree!" Tommy ordered. Pablo did as told, leading the other members of the summit away from the fight. With them safely out of the way, the four Rangers and their three ninja friends were able to run into the fight.

As Jamie easily fought off the putties, she eventually found herself sticking by Adam, who was much more experienced than her when it came to fighting, ranger or not. Although fighting off the putties was a good workout, either way.

The putties finally defeated, the Rangers met up with the three ninjas again, all breathing heavily, but happy for the win.

"Oh, man, am I happy you guys are with us," Tommy said.

"Hey, anytime we can help out, we're there," Aisha replied.

"We should probably get the others back to the Youth Center," Jamie suggested, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Good idea," Kimberly agreed, looking around to try and find the summit members. Only, they were nowhere to be found. "Oh, no. What if something happened?"

"You don't think Zedd has them, do you?" Jamie asked, worrying her lip.

"Come on, we better go look for them," Tommy said, quickly coming up with a plan. The others agreed, and they ran off to look for them, not knowing the horrible fate befalling their international friends.

Hours later, they met up again in a clearing, having split up to better look for Pablo and the others.

"Any luck, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Aisha said, dejection lacing her voice.

"Maybe they're back at the Youth Center with Tamara," Rocky suggested. Tamara was the only one of the summit teens to not disappear.

"You're probably right," Tommy agreed. "Can you guys go back there, and we'll keep looking around."

"Sure," Adam agreed, "We'll see you guys later."

"Good luck," Kimberly called as the ninjas ran off to the Youth Center.

With them gone, Tommy turned back to Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie. "Man, I'm glad we have them around," he said.

"I can't believe we hadn't met them before this, Stone Canyon High's just outside of Angel Grove," Jamie said, "My neighborhood's right on the border between our high school and theirs."

Kimberly went to agree, only to spot something in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed up to it, and the others followed her finger. What looked like a scroll attached to a small parachute was floating towards them.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and stepped forward to easily snatch it out of the air. He unrolled it, finding a note.

"What does it say?" Billy asked.

"Zedd's holding them hostage," Tommy said, eyes scanning the note.

"Yeah, and if we don't turn over our Power Coins, then we might never see the team leaders again," Kimberly said.

"Oh, my God," Jamie whispered, horrified. "We need to get to the Command Center."

The others agreed, and the four teleported to the Command Center, quickly telling Zordon and Alpha what had happened.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is turning into an international incident!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Alpha," Zordon said. "View the Viewing Globe, Rangers," Tommy led the way to the globe, showing their international friends with Goldar. "Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors. He plans to use them to create his own evil Power teams."

Tommy clenched his fists, unable to keep watching, "Come on, guys," he said, turning to face Zordon again. "We'd better hurry."

"Wait, Tommy," Zordon said, "As new leader of the Power Rangers, it is your responsibility above all to protect the teen ambassadors. World Peace may depend on them."

Tommy nodded, and then made a face that could only mean a lightbulb had gone off. "Guys, I've got an idea," he said.

Jamie grinned, "Let's hear it."

Hear it, they did. It was a good plan, if a little reckless, but it should work.

"In order for your plan to work, Tommy, you will need all seven power coins," Zordon said.

"That's no problem, Zordon," Alpha chirped, "I'll contact the others right away!" The little robot hurried to one of the panels, and began pushing buttons that only he and Billy knew what they did.

"We read you, Zordon," Jason's voice filled the Command Center.

"Jason," Zordon said. "A serious situation has arisen, and you are needed. Five of the Teen Ambassadors have been captured by Lord Zedd." On the Viewing Globe, the other four Rangers could see Jason, Trini, and Zack listening, their faces morphing into ones of horror. "Tommy has a plan, and in order to win their freedom, he will need you, Trini, and Zack to morph into action." Jason nodded his head.

"Let's go, guys," Tommy said.

"Proceed, Tommy. I will transmit the coordinates to the others," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded, "Guys. It's morphing time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

After morphing, the Rangers made a quick stop to the grocery store, which was… Interesting. Jamie went in alone while the others waited by the entrance. She went through the store as fast as possible, finding what she needed quickly, and checking out.

Chocolate coins were always popular, but once the people who made them figured out that the Power Rangers got their powers from the coins on their belts… Well, they were quick to make chocolate Power Coins. And even though Jamie had only been a part of the team for a month and a half, there was already a chocolate coin with a silver wrapper, a giant shark prominent on it.

The customers of the Angel Grove Supermarket had a fun story to tell that day.

After putting the chocolate coins into a box that was laying around the Command Center, the Rangers teleported to the coordinates Zordon provided, landing right in front of a cave, and Goldar.

"What's taking those power brats so long?!" Goldar demanded, taking a step back when seven beams of color landed in front of him. "Ah, there you are!"

"Alright, Goldar, we're here," Tommy said, sounding properly defeated.

"You have the Power Coins?" Goldar asked.

"Right here in this box," Tommy opened the box, revealing the seven chocolate coins. "All seven of them. Now release the hostages as you promised!"

Goldar took the box, and then laughed manically. "WHY SHOULD I?! WITHOUT YOUR POWER COINS YOU'RE POWERLESS!" He continued to laugh, although he didn't seem to realize that had those coins been the real Power Coins, none of them would have been morphed. "I NEVER INTENDED TO ACTUALLY RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGES!"

With a shrug, Billy stepped forward, "That's alright," he grabbed the box out of Goldar's hands. "These aren't our real Power Coins, anyways." He chuckled.

"YOU DARE TO BRING ME FAKES YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Goldar yelled, "PUTTIES ATTACK!"

A gang of Zedd's Z-Putties appeared in a flash, moving menacingly towards them. The Rangers got into position, splitting up to take them on. Tommy broke off, going straight to Goldar with his sword, Saba.

Three of them ganged up on Jamie, backing her up so that she was against the wall. With three Putties in front of her, and a wall to her back, Jamie glanced over her shoulder, and grinned.

"Prepare to meet your makers, boys," she said, kicking off the wall with one foot, the other outstretched in a split. This move kicked one of the Putties away from her, and the other two tried to get at her. She punched the closer one, hitting it right in the Z, making it shatter. She did the same to the other, shattering it, as well. The first Puttie came at her, again, and Jamie kicked it away from her with a shout. It hit the ground.

As Tommy threw Goldar to the ground, the remaining Putties went to help the Golden lion up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, RANGERS!" Goldar exclaimed. "ZEDD WILL TRIUMPH!"

"Let's finish these guys off, Rangers!" Tommy ordered, sheathing Saba.

"WHEN NEXT WE MEET, YOU WILL NOT BE SO FORTUNATE!" with that, Goldar and the Putties disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Woah, they bailed!" Tommy exclaimed in surprise, "Come on, guys, we have to free those hostages!"

There were shouts of agreement, and the Rangers ran into the cave. They were quick to find the five Teen Ambassadors, who were more than happy to see the Rangers. Turns out, news of the Power Rangers of Angel Grove had even made it to their countries.

The Rangers took the five international students to the Youth Center, where Tamara had hidden away, and Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were waiting.

"I knew they'd do it," Aisha smiled.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted, "Can you do us a favor and watch over our friends here? What do ya say?"

"No problemo, man," Rocky said.

"Sure," Adam added.

A quick beep drew Tommy's attention, and he brought his wrist up, "We read you, Zordon," he said.

"You must hurry, Rangers, Zedd's FourHead creature has appeared downtown," Zordon told them.

"Alright, we're on our way!" Tommy answered. "Come on, guys, we've still got work to do!" With that, the Rangers ran off, ready to save the day once again.

"Good luck, guys!" Adam called.

"The entire city is mine to destroy!" FourHead laughed, a female creature created from the statue that Billy introduced at the beginning of the summit.

"You're not destroying anything, FourHead!" Tommy exclaimed, "Because the Power Rangers are here!"

Taking that as their que, the other Rangers called on their weapons, eager to create their most ultimate weapon, the Power Canon. Turns out, the Power Canon wasn't as complete as they thought; Jamie's weapon went into it, too.

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Katana!" Like Jason, Jamie had been given a sword, although hers was longer than the Power Sword.

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

"Fancy toys, girls and boys, but you can't stop me!" FourHead gloated, not realizing the power that the Rangers had.

"FIRE!"

Six beams of colored light shot out of the Power Canon, hitting FourHead. She was thrown back, screaming all the way, but not destroyed.

The device Zedd used to grow his monsters to building size soon appeared, and FourHead grew to ten times her original size.

"We need Thunderzord Power, now!" the Rangers commanded, calling on their Zords so they could make a Megazord.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"White Tiger Zord, battle ready now!"

The two Megazords were quickly created, and FourHead immediately fired on them.

"Alright, Assault Team, Tiger Formation, now!"

"I'm not impressed!" FourHead exclaimed, seeing Tommy's Megazord get even more powerful not even phasing her.

In response, Tommy sent an attack in the form of a small firebird, only for FourHead to swing her staff like a baseball bat and send it back at them. Both Megazords went down, hitting the ground hard.

In response to this, Alpha and Zordon sent the Torre Zord, a shuttle Zord that looked like a turtle, to protect the Rangers.

The Torre Zord appeared, surprising FourHead, who screeched, "What is that?!"

That information didn't matter, though, because with the help of Torre, the Rangers were able to combine their Megazord with it and finally defeat FourHead, destroying her and marking another win for the Rangers. This also made the monster go back to her original form, as a small statue made of clay.

A few hours later found the Rangers, as well as most of Angel Grove High School back at the Youth Center for the last meeting on the World Teen Summit.

Tommy, Kimberly, and Jamie had managed to claim front-row seats, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha right behind them. Jason, Trini, and Zack were in the back of the room, having arrived a little later than the others.

"Hey, you guys were incredible," Rocky said, a smile gracing his features.

"Hey, thanks, man," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, unbelievable," Aisha added.

"Must be a pretty big responsibility to be the Power Rangers," Adam finished.

Kimberly took a deep breath, "You have no idea."

"You know what they say," Jamie said with a smile, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Adam smiled at the Silver Ranger, who returned it with a large grin, red tinting her cheeks. Kimberly smirked and lightly elbowed her friend, taking the girl's attention, before Billy spoke, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

"Today was the final day of the Teen Summit," Billy said, "And I'm glad to report, it was a huge success."

The audience clapped.

"Well, we certainly learned a lot this week, eh, mates?" Charlie asked. His Australian accent alone had given him a lot of attention from a lot of a girls, and a few guys, as well. The Australian had happily taken it all in.

Tamara nodded in agreement, "About each other, and about ourselves." Tamara had gotten very close to Billy, and although both were sad to each other go, they promised to always keep in touch.

"We learned that although we are different in many ways, we are also similar," Chung Mae added, a smile pulling her lips up. The Chinese woman had taken her opportunity to better her English, as well as teaching some Chinese-American students Mandarin, which they'd always wanted to learn.

"We learned that, together, no problem is too big!" Boris said. The Russian native had met a student who was adopted from Russia as a small child and had bonded with her; she could speak a little bit of Russian, so he taught her more.

"Or too difficult, to solve," Tomba said. Tomba had gotten along amazingly well with Zack, and the Black Ranger had taken a day to teach Tomba how to dance hip-hop. He had picked it up wonderfully.

"If we work together, we can make the Earth a place we're all proud of," Pablo said next. Pablo had taken a little bit of time to sit in on some of the Spanish classes at the high school, teaching some slang words to the upper-level students, as well as a Mexican song.

"And a place to live peacefully, for years to come," Billy finally finished, adding a smile to the end of his statement. Everyone clapped, proud of the success of the Summit, but no one clapped harder than the Rangers, all extremely proud of the Blue Ranger.

Just him being on it made the World a better place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your friendly reminder that kudos and comments keep writers writing!

It was finally the day. After over a week of interviews, discussions, and thinking it over, the three teens from Angel Grove who would go to Switzerland was finally announced. Everyone, it seemed, was gathered at the Youth Center, watching a TV that Ernie had set up to see who the three lucky teens would be.

Among the crowd was Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie. They stood talking, waiting for the announcement. Finally, the voice of a local news man came on.

"After going through thousands of entries, the names of the lucky teens who are going to attend the World Peace Summit, in Switzerland were announced today. The three youths will meet, and then travel, with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us, young and old."

At the announcement, the four Rangers glanced at each other. All four had interviewed, as well as Jason, Trini, and Zack, and while they were all excited at the idea of going, all were also wondering what would happen if one of them WAS chosen.

"Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers, and education are all topics on the very busy agenda for these young people. They'll be visited by scientists, politicians, and academia as they attempt to understand these issues and offer their solutions to achieve World Peace."

The man continued talking, and, as it became clear that the names were about to be announced, Jamie glanced at Kimberly. The Pink Ranger met her gaze, and she held out her hand. Jamie took it, squeezing slightly, if only for luck.

Finally, the moment came.

"The three teens from Angel Grove are: Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan." Pictures of their three friends dominated the screen as their names were announced.

At the announcement, Kimberly couldn't help but let out an excited squeal, fanning herself for a moment before covering her mouth with her hands.

"That's incredible!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hey, congrats!" Ernie said. The older man was holding a tray of smoothies, but he frowned when he realized that the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers were not in the Youth Center. "Hey, where are they?"

"Oh, I know where they are!" Kimberly suddenly exclaimed, holding her hand up, "Um, they went to ride bikes in the park!"

"Then they may not know!" Jamie realized.

"Then come on, guys, I want to be the first one to tell them!" Kimberly said. "Thanks anyway, Ernie!"

"We'll see you later!" Jamie added as Kimberly pulled her out of the Youth Center.

It didn't take the four Rangers long to get to the park, finally spotting their friends just as the sun was beginning to go down.

"Hey, there they are!" Tommy pointed.

"Them c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Jamie laughed, leading the way to their three friends.

Finally reaching the three, Kimberly just couldn't help herself.

"You guys are going to Switzerland!"

"All three of us?!" Jason exclaimed.

"All three of you!" Jamie answered, jumping forward to wrap her arms around the Red Ranger's torso.

"Congratulations," Billy said, no hint of jealousy anywhere in his voice, "It's a chance of a lifetime."

"Yeah!" Jason exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jamie tightly.

High-fives and hugs were exchanged, as the excitement of the announcement full sunk in for everyone. But none of them seemed to realize just yet what this meant for the Power Rangers.

The next morning, bright and early, found the seven Rangers in the Command Center. Trini had been the one to tell Zordon about the news, although he was already aware. If Zordon could smile, he would have been beaming down at the three who got to take this chance of a lifetime.

"This pleases me greatly, Rangers," he praised, "Although it is not surprising that the three of you were chosen."

"Over a thousand students applied to participate in the summit," Billy said.

Kimberly grinned, "Who knows, you guys might just save the world!"

Tommy chuckled, "Yeah, but from Switzerland, this time," he added.

"You guys are gonna do a lot of good in the world," Jamie finished, grinning broadly.

The other three Rangers were all blushing, their cheeks red, but smiling none the less.

"Thanks," Zack finally said.

"No doubt the qualities that made you successful as Power Rangers will serve you well in your new rolls as Peace Ambassadors." Before anything else could be said, however, the alarms started blaring.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy demanded, immediately going into Leader Mode™.

Alpha went to check, and then turned. "Sensors in space indicate that Zedd has started charging a massive weapon!" the little robot reported.

"The day I feared has finally come," Zordon said, "Zedd has finally completed Serpentara, a giant fighting machine."

Billy frowned, "Zedd will most likely attack while they're at the Peace Summit," he said.

"Yeah, and they can't just teleport back whenever there's an attack, they'd be exhausted," Jamie added.

"That's exactly his plan," Zordon said. "Zedd knows that once three of you depart, half of the team's strength will be gone." He paused, allowing this message to sink into the Ranger's heads. "This could be disastrous, Power Rangers. There is only one course, but it will be very difficult. Serpentara will be more difficult than anything you have ever faced. You may need assistance." The Viewing Globe changed, showing the same Zord that had helped them in battle two weeks previous. "This is your new Carrier Zord, Torre. If your Zords are in peril, call on Torre for protection."

"Awesome," Tommy said in appreciation.

"But how will it protect us, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I know it helped us a few weeks ago, but I still don't understand how." Jamie's statement was true; not even Billy had figured that out, yet.

"Once inside, you will be shielded by Torre's heavy armor as it transports you to safety. Most importantly, however, I must now choose three new Power Rangers, or Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the World."

"Zordon, who?" Kimberly questioned, her voice heavy. They were all lucky to already be friends before getting their powers, but they had no idea who Zordon might choose. It could be three complete strangers, for all they knew.

"You will find out soon enough, as the Power Transfer must happen at once," Zordon said.

"The Power Transfer?" Tommy asked.

"As in, you'll take the powers from Jason, Zack, and Trini, and give them to whoever you pick to be the new Rangers?" Jamie asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that; she trusted Zordon- he'd been more of a father figure to her than her actual father was- and she knew that he'd pick good people, but she didn't want her friends to completely lose their powers.

"Is it possible?" Tommy asked.

"It is possible," Zordon confirmed, "but very difficult. Because of the immense amount of power needed, the transfer can only happen in one place. You must travel to the Deserted Planet."

"Not sure I like how that sounds," Jamie muttered, and the Silver Ranger could tell that neither did any of her friends. Speaking up, she asked, "How do we get there?"

A scroll suddenly appeared in Tommy's hands, "With this map and ring, you must find the Sword of Light. Only with the sword, can the power be transferred to the new Rangers."

The Rangers shared glances, and then Billy spoke up, "But where's the Deserted Planet? And like Jamie asked, how do we get there?"

"It is a galaxy lightyears away," Zordon answered, "Alpha will teleport you there. Jason, Zack, and Trini will go with you, as their last quest as Power Rangers."

"Ready when you are, Rangers!" Alpha said.

Tommy nodded and then stepped forward, "It's morphing time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once the Rangers were morphed, Alpha sent them on their way, teleporting them through space in streaks of color. Unbeknownst to them, Squat and Baboo, two of Zedd's creatures, were sent to Earth to send everyone to sleep in an attempt to keep Zordon from finding new Rangers.

After what seemed like forever, the seven Rangers finally landed on the Deserted Planet.

"Whoa, check it out!"

"Seems so unreal!"

"Man, forget going to different countries, I wanna go to different planets!" Jamie exclaimed, looking around. The planet they were now on seemed to be in a filter, making everything seem like they were in a sepia-toned photograph. Behind them seemed to be a large city, and in front of them, sprawling land. In the sky, were a few orbs, surrounding a large, floating, upside-down pyramid.

"There it is," Billy said, "The Deserted City."

"Hard to believe it's been uninhabited for thousands of years," Tommy added.

"It's kind of beautiful, don't ya think?" Kimberly asked.

"And a little creepy," Jamie said, crossing her arms. "Anyone else feel like we're about to walk into a horror movie?"

After another moment, Billy took the map. "We need to hurry; let's check out the map."

He unrolled the map, finding a relatively simple diagram of where to go.

"Looks like we're heading straight into the center of the city; at least there won't be any traffic to worry about," the Blue Ranger said.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Tommy joked, trying to diffuse the tension, if anything else.

Billy nodded and then looked at the second scroll that had been wrapped around the first. It showed a statue of an older man, holding a sword.

"It's a part of a statue; should be pretty easy to see," Billy commented.

A sudden noise made the Rangers jump, and look up. A large dinosaur that looked like a Zord was flying towards the city.

"Woah, get a look at that thing!" Tommy exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Jamie demanded.

"Yeah, I thought the planet was supposed to be deserted!" Kimberly added.

Tommy suddenly pointed up, "Oh man, it's Lord Zedd! He must have come here for the sword!"

Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "Get out of here, and I'll distract him!"

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Jason exclaimed, "I'll call on my Zord, and meet you at the statue!"

"Alright," Tommy agreed, "But be careful!" When Jason nodded to him, Tommy turned to the others, "Come on guys," he ordered.

"Good luck, my friends," Jason said as the six walked away, "You're gonna need it."

As they hurried towards the city, Jason's Zord, as well as the artillery Zords flew in, forming together to create a Megazord that Jason could pilot alone.

It took them an hour, but the six Rangers finally reached the center of the Deserted City. It had been hard to miss the fight going on between Jason and Serpentara, but what they hadn't seen, they heard, and they now saw the destruction that Serpentara was capable of creating.

"Man, Serpentara destroyed the entire center of the city," Tommy said, looking around at the damage. HE was just glad that normal Zord fights didn't create this much damage to Angel Grove.

Billy opened the map again, trying to figure out if they were in the right place.

"I think the building with the statue should be right around here," The Blue Ranger said, looking around, "I think."

"That sword could be anywhere," Tommy said.

"Yeah, hopefully Zedd didn't destroy it," Kimberly said, trying to be optimistic in this very pessimistic situation.

"I don't want to think about what would happen if he did," Jamie said, looking around. They had to find that sword, they just had to.

"Let's keep looking," Tommy ordered. "Come on, this way."

Tommy led the way down the destroyed street, the Rangers splitting up behind him to look a little more broadly. Jamie wondered what the city had looked like in its' prime, when the buildings were new and the city was filled with people, whether they were human or alien. She wondered if maybe both lived here, in harmony, in a bustling city, with families. Shivers ran down her spine as she wondered what Angel Grove would look like if it were abandoned, like the entire planet she was current on had been.

Jamie was pulled from her thoughts by Tommy.

"Woah, what is this? GUYS! Over here!" The White Ranger called.

The others ran over, quickly spotting their leader.

"Look, up there!" Billy said.

"He found it!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"It's okay!" Jamie added in excitement.

The five were quick to run up to meet him, finding the mostly intact statue, with the sword safely still attached.

"Tommy found it," Billy sighed in relief, "Way to go!"

"That must be it," Kimberly said.

"It's gotta be!" Tommy replied.

"Well, let's get the sword and get out of here!" Jamie said, glancing over her shoulder. With Zedd on the planet, she was almost positive that he would send some kind of monster out to try and distract them. She had no idea where Jason was, and was worried for her friend.

Tommy stepped up, and tried with all his might to pry the sword out of the statue's hand. As he struggled, Jason finally ran up.

"Jason!" Billy exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!" Jamie demanded.

"Guys, that thing's too powerful, we gotta get outta here!" Jason reported.

Tommy stepped back, "Guys, get it!"

"Got it," Billy said as he and Jason grabbed their blasters. They aimed, and with a shout of "Fire!" they fired their blasters at the arm of the statue. They figured, if they could at least break the arm off the rest of the statue, they could still take the sword back and figure out how to detach the hand later. Alas, it didn't work.

"Okay, come on, guys!" Tommy said, taking hold of it, again. Jason grabbed Tommy, and Billy grabbed Jason. As the other Rangers grabbed onto the sword, they began to pull, trying with everything in them to make the statue release the sword.

The planet suddenly started shaking, making all of them let go in surprise.

"What's happening?!" Jamie was jostled to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Guys, I think we're in serious trouble!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"We've got to get this sword!" Tommy exclaimed, "Come on, everybody!" Each taking a moment to steady themselves- or stand back up in Jamie's case- the Rangers all grabbed onto the sword again. "Everybody, PULL!"

With shouts, the Rangers pulled, unaware that the planet was being destroyed around them. If they couldn't get this sword, then the whole universe was doomed, and they would be dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Please leave a comment if you liked it!

The planet suddenly started shaking, making all of them let go in surprise.

"What's happening?!" Jamie was jostled to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Guys, I think we're in serious trouble!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"We've got to get this sword!" Tommy exclaimed, "Come on, everybody!" Each taking a moment to steady themselves- or stand back up in Jamie's case- the Rangers all grabbed onto the sword again. "Everybody, PULL!"

With shouts, the Rangers pulled, unaware that the planet was being destroyed around them. If they couldn't get this sword, then the whole universe was doomed, and they would be dead.

No matter how hard they pulled, and budged at the sword, it just wouldn't move.

"We need to hurry!" Kimberly exclaimed, letting go of the sword and backing off.

"Yeah, but it won't budge!" Jamie responded. The Silver Ranger blinked, trying to keep the sweat out of her eyes, suddenly wishing the helmet wasn't there so she could wipe it away.

"We've gotta try to get it out," Billy encouraged, "Come on, keep pulling!"

Taking a deep breath, Jamie stepped up and grabbed hold of the sword again, along with the others, and pulled.

"Harder!"

"This isn't working!" Tommy snarled, "There's gotta be another way!" The White Ranger looked over at the Blue, "Where's the map, Billy?"

"I've got it right here," Billy held it up, and went to take the ring that held it closed off, but then paused. "Hey, look. The ring! It looks like it fits on the statue's finger!" As Billy moved the ring closer to the statue, it began to glow gold. "I bet that'll release the sword." Slipping the ring onto the statue's finger, he was quick to back away when it glowed brighter.

"Hurry, Billy!" Jason shouted, the shaking of the planet forcing him to back away.

"Hey, the sword came loose!" Tommy exclaimed, grabbing onto the sword as it came away from the statue. "Billy, you're a genius!"

"Alright, we've got the sword, let's get out of here!" Jamie said, glancing over her shoulder at the city around them. The shaking of the planet was causing the buildings to collapse, and she really didn't want one to collapse onto them.

"Jamie's right," Kimberly agreed.

Suddenly, the planet started to shake even more, and it wasn't hard to see why. Serpentara had shot some kind of beam onto the planet, destroying everything, and the beam was heading their way.

"Zordon, teleport us NOW!" Jason exclaimed into the communicator. They all held onto each other in an attempt to stay up, and Tommy held fast to the sword. They had gone to all of this trouble to get the damn thing, they weren't going to lose it now!

With a loud yell, Jamie felt herself being launched into the air, a particularly large shake knocking everyone off their feet. Landing a few yards away, the Silver Ranger laid there for a moment, the wind knocked out of her, and her body aching. A piece of the statue lay next to her leg, flames covering it. She could feel the heat, and it wouldn't take much for the flame to jump onto her. Her suit was beginning to singe, when, suddenly, she was enveloped into a silver stream of light; a teleport.

The other six Rangers had already arrived back at the Command Center, and while Billy was working on recalibrating some electronic or another, Kimberly was pacing. This method had worked to bring Tommy back, but where was the Silver Ranger?

"Where's Jamie?" she asked, "She should have been back by now." If she didn't have gloves covering her hands, she likely would have been chewing on her nails.

"Ohhh, there's interference, I'm having trouble reaching her signal, ay-yi-yi," Alpha moaned. A sudden silver streak entered the Command Center. When it faded away, it revealed their lost Silver Ranger, sitting on the ground.

"Jamie!" Kimberly exclaimed, rushing forward, "Are you okay?" she knelt down next to her best friend, and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm alright," Jamie said, "Just sore in a million different places." Jamie allowed the Pink Ranger to pull her up, and took off her helmet.

"Welcome back, Power Rangers," Zordon said, "I am glad you have returned safely."

Tommy stepped forward, the rusted sword in his hands. "We brought the sword."

"That is good," Zordon said, "Be prepared, Lord Zedd is preparing the invade the earth with Serpentara."

"Zordon, Serpentara was a formidable challenge. It destroyed the Deserted City," Billy reported. He looked worried, as all of them did.

"Zordon, we can't go to the peace conference, not now," Trini said. She sounded determined to not let Zedd destroy their home, but also downtrodden; she'd seen that monster, knew what it could do, and she honestly wasn't sure they would be able to defeat it. "There has to be another way."

"Trini, Zack, and Jason," Zordon started, "In your hearts, you will always carry the spirit of the Power Rangers. But your destinies lead you elsewhere; you have been chosen to help the world in different ways, now. Retrieving the Sword of Light was your last quest. It was important that you be successful, and because you were, the Power Rangers will endure. The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new Rangers."

"But who?" Billy asked.

"And how do we know if we can trust them?" Jamie added.

If he could have grinned, Zordon would have. "Behold, I present to you the new Power Rangers."

Three new people were teleported into the Command Center, and when the light faded away and the three stepped into the light, it was revealed that the new Power Rangers were Adam, Rocky, and Aisha.

"Rocky, Adam!" Tommy exclaimed, surprised.

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked with a grin.

"Tommy, hold the Sword of Light above your head," Zordon instructed. With a nod, Tommy replaced his helmet-as did everyone else. "We will now start the ceremony to transfer the powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha from Jason, Zack, and Trini. Raise the sword."

Tommy did so, and a beam of light hit the sword from Zordon's tube. After a moment, the rusted sword became golden and beautiful.

Tommy grinned, "Yeah!" and turned around, raising the sword once again. This time, the beams came from the two tesla coil like objects next to Zordon's tube. The beams hit the sword, and then split to hit the three former Rangers, and the three new Rangers. When it was finished, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha had all morphed, and were looking down at themselves in amazement.

"Departing Rangers," Zordon said, "You have served with courage; thank you." Jason, Zack, and Trini all bowed their heads for a moment before looking back up at their mentor. "I know that in your new lives, you will serve with humility, dignity, and strength. Go now, and make the world a better place. The Power will always be with you, and will always protect you."

"Hey, Jason, Zack and Trini," Tommy said, gaining his friends' attention. "One last time, Power up."

"Power Up!" the three exclaimed, and then they disappeared from the Command Center.

"Good luck, guys," Billy said, glancing over at Jamie and Kimberly. "I hope we see them again, soon."

"We will," Jamie said, "I know it."

"This is like a whole new beginning," Kimberly said, placing a hand onto Tommy's shoulder.

"New members of the Power Rangers: always remember, you are part of a team. Watch out for the others, as you would watch out for yourselves," Zordon said. "Rocky, with your strength and knowledge, you will command the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Aisha, you are spirited and clever, you will command the power of the Griffon Thunderzord. And Adam, you are watchful and intelligent; you will command the power of the Lion Thunderzord."

"Thank you, Zordon," Adam said, bowing as a sign of respect, "We won't let you down."

With all that said, the seven rangers, old and new, took their helmets off, revealing four tired, and three excited faces.

"Alright," Tommy grinned, before leading them through a quick arm exercise, "One, two, three!" at the end, all seven colors met into one for a moment, and everyone grinned.

Jamie met Adam's eyes, whiskey brown into chocolate brown, and her grin widened a little. The suit, well, suited him. The spandex-like material outlined defined but lean muscles, and although it seemed thin, the material the suits were made of were anything but. They were protective. Yes, the Rangers were almost always covered in bruises, but it beat needing stiches for a wound that normal spandex wouldn't ever protect against. They were almost likened to chain mail. The stuff could protect against sharks, and swords. So of course their suits were made of it. It was a light armor that allowed them to move and fight as they needed to, but left no place for something to strike and possibly seriously injure them. Although the odd broken bone- mostly ribs- wasn't rare. It was like you weren't officially a Ranger until you broke a rib; the first time.

Jamie had learned that lesson only a week in. Luckily it seemed that the Power also gave them accelerated healing. It only took about a week for her ribs to finally stop hurting every time she moved.

"Rangers, you possess powers so you may protect Earth," Zordon said, breaking up whatever moment had been happening between the Silver and Black Rangers. "Use them to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengeance. To preserve righteousness, never for selfish glory. Remember this, and they will protect you forever."

"I don't think we couldn't have made a better choice," Kim grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I'm so excited!" Alpha exclaimed, "brand new Rangers! Welcome aboard, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha!"

With a grin pulling her lips up, Jamie and Kim turned to Aisha.

"We need to have a girl's night," Jamie said.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Kim agreed, "It's always been the two of us with Trini, but it'll be fun with someone new!"

"I'm in," Aisha said. The new Yellow Ranger hadn't stopped smiling yet.

Jamie's grin turned mischievous then, "We need someone new to prank Aiden; he got way too good at figuring out what we were doing, he'll never suspect you, Aisha."

"Ohh, pranking Aidan is fun," Kim said. "Kid's like a little brother to me, but he's kind of clueless sometimes."

"Too bad he got wise to you, me, and Trini," Jamie replied.

"Who's Aiden?" Aisha asked, tipping her head to the side.

"My little brother," Jamie supplied, "He's in the grade below us. 'Bout as tall as Rocky, blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Trust me, Aisha, when he stands next to Jamie, you'll know they're related. They look like they could be twins." That was Billy, who had caught the end of the conversation. "He's smart, too. But, if you ladies like, I might have created something that could help with the pranking thing."

Jamie grinned again. It wasn't often that Billy offered to help with pranking her little brother, but when he did, the younger boy never saw it coming.

Before Jamie could say anything, however, the alarms started going off.

"Power Rangers!" Zordon exclaimed. "We have an emergency situation!"

"What's happening?" Rocky asked, surprised.

"Lord Zedd has created a horrible giant tick called Silver Horns!" Alpha explained, "And he's rampaging in the park!"

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked, looking more towards the three new Rangers than the three seasoned ones.

"We're on call 24 hours a day," Kimberly said.

"I suggest you take naps when you can," Jamie added.

Rocky nodded for his friends. "We're ready."

"Alright," Tommy said, "Let's morph back into action!"

They did so, and soon enough the Rangers were in the park, quickly spotting Silver Horns.

"It's time you were exterminated!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"Let's do it!"

"What's bugging you, Power Puffs?" Silver Horn taunted, before shooting lightening at the gathered Rangers.

"Why do they always have to shoot lightening?!" Jamie demanded, quickly jumping away. She landed on her back, Kimberly not far behind her.

"Could it be my bug bomb? I'm gonna infest you with these!" He shot more lightening, shooting down each Ranger as they stood back up.

Silver Horn laughed manically. "Looks like y'all in trouble!"

Suddenly, it wasn't lightening that he was shooting. "Hey Rangers, get ready to say howdy to my Putty Pals!" Putties appeared, quickly outnumbering the Rangers.

"We better put a lid on this guy, fast!" Tommy said, before jumping straight into the center of the Putties.

Following his lead, the other six Rangers jumped in as well. Jamie personally hated fighting Putties mid-battle. At the beginning of a fight they were a nice warm-up, but if they appeared after already fighting the monster, then they just wasted energy, and Jamie wasn't willing to lose all of her energy before the big fight even began. So, she went through them as quickly as she could, eventually landing back-to-back with Adam.

"Enjoying your time as a Ranger, yet?" she asked breathlessly, turning away to kick a Putty in the chest before returning,

"You never get fights like this in competition," Adam replied. With a loud "hi-YA!" Adam twisted away and round-house kicked a putty in the head, causing it to go down, where he punched it in the Z and watched it shatter.

"Hey, can you teach me how to do that?" Jamie asked when he returned to her side, quickly side-kicking a Putty away from her.

"Sure," Adam agreed, before kicking away the final Putty from away the two of them.

With the Putties defeated, the Rangers were ready to go after Silver Horn again, only to see him a catch something in his claws.

"The ball's in my court, now!" he slammed the object to the ground, and when the smoke and sparks finally cleared away, it revealed Silver Horn, now as giant as a skyscraper.

"Well," Jamie said, "That's not good."

"Yee-haw! I'm as happy as a wolf in a garden full of hens!" Silver Horn roared.

"Tommy quickly brought his wrist up to his lips, "Zordon, we may need help!"

"Call the carrier Zord, Tor!" Zordon ordered.

"Yes, that's right!" Tommy remembered, "Tor will protect us! Thanks!"

"Hurry! Serpentara is descending to Earth!"

"I'll take care of our over-grown friend," Rocky volunteered, "You go take care of Serpentara!"

"Alright, you can do it, Rocky," Kimberly agreed.

"Just be careful," Jamie added.

"Thanks," Rocky replied. "I won't let ya down!"

"Alright, let's do this!" Tommy exclaimed.

Rocky was quick to call the Red Dragon Thunderzord and change it to its' Battle Mode. With that done, the new Red Ranger jumped into battle against Silver Horn.

Meanwhile, the other six Rangers ran towards where Serpentara was meant to land.

"Wow! Get a look at that!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Looks like it's about to land!" Billy added.

"Maybe we should call on the Zords, now?" Jamie asked. She very rarely felt fear anymore, but Serpentara sent shivers down her spine, and Adam easily picked up on the shakiness of her voice.

"No, I have to go help Rocky!" Tommy replied, conflicted.

"You go help Rocky," Adam said, taking charge, "We'll stay here and clobber Serpentara!"

"That sound good to everyone?" Tommy asked. When the others agreed, he nodded. "Tigerzord power now!"

Tommy was quickly in his Zord, changing it to Warrior Mode, and going to Rocky's aid. However, it wasn't enough.

"Rangers, let's bring it all together and show him what real Thunder Power is all about!" the White Ranger ordered.

With Serpentara still just sitting there, the others agreed quickly, and called upon their own Zords.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power!" Kimberly called.

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!" Jamie called.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" Billy called.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffon Thunderzord Power!" Aisha called last.

With all the Zords combined, Silver Horn didn't stand a chance. With him destroyed, the Rangers turned their attention to Serpentara, only to see it start back up and fly away, back towards the moon. Why was it flying away? Didn't Zedd want to use it to destroy them? Jamie was very confused, but still, she was happy that they didn't have to fight that thing. At least, not yet.

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers stood in front of the viewing globe. On it, they could see the taxi that was taking Jason, Zack, and Trini to the airport.

"Ay-ay-ay, it's so sad that they're leaving," Alpha said.

"Bye, you guys," Kimberly waved towards the Viewing Globe, knowing her friends couldn't see her, but meaning the sentiment all the same.

"We'll miss you," Jamie added. She and Kimberly were standing close together, side-hugging each other. They truly would miss their friends.

"It is sad to see them go," Billy agreed, "But on the other hand, it's really exciting to have three new Power Rangers joining us."

"Hope they don't forget to write," Kimberly said, turning to grin at her friends.

"Billy and I have a bet on which one will forget first," Jamie grinned. "My money's on Jason."

"It's gonna be Zack," Billy disagreed.

"But we can both agree that it won't be Trini," Jamie finished.

The others laughed, and then turned towards Aisha.

"We saved the world from Zedd," she said, "Wow."

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys," Billy complimented.

"You three are going to be amazing Power Rangers," Jamie said.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome, all of you," Kimberly added.

"Thanks," Rocky said with a grin.

"Congratulations Power Rangers, on your first victory together," Zordon said. It was easy to hear how proud he was. "You've lived up to my expectations." And more was unsaid but clearly meant.

"You made excellent choices, Zordon!" Alpha complimented.

"It is true you defeated Lord Zedd today, but it is not the end. Only the beginning. He and Serpentara will be back and more powerful than ever." Zordon's warning was powerful and humbling.

"We can handle it," Adam said, confidence high in his voice.

"I know you can," Zordon replied. "But remember, Power Rangers, your strength lies in your ability to judge each situation and avoid the use of force whenever you can."

Tommy smiled. "Welcome to the team, guys."

"Let's do it!" Jamie exclaimed.

Each Ranger put their hand into the middle of their circle, pilling them on top of each other, and then shouted "Power Rangers!" as they jumped into the air.

All laughing as they came back down, Jamie looked at Billy and Kimberly, a twinkle in her eye. "Time to prank Aiden?" she asked.

Identical grins appeared on the Blue and Pink Rangers' faces as they glanced at each other and then back to Jamie. "Time to prank Aiden," they echoed back. And prank Aiden, they did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos!

Sitting at a table at the Youth Center, Jamie desperately tried to work on her homework. Of course, Rocky and Adam sparing was a lot more interesting than math that she could barley do. And the crowd gathered around the two new Rangers was enough proof of that. Besides, math was never Jamie's strong suit, and she almost always needed Billy's help to explain the equations, especially once they decided to put the alphabet into it. That was just cruel, unusual punishment.

With a sigh, Jamie finally put her pencil down and crossed her arms over her notebook. Resting her chin upon her arms, the Silver Ranger watched Adam and Rocky spar. They were pretty evenly matched, which was to be expected, as they had trained together for years. They ducked, dodged, and blocked when it was needed, but also made sure that when they did hit, it wasn't nearly powerful enough to injure each other. They were both still getting used to their new powers, but were doing so with grace, although Rocky had already accidentally punched a hole through a punching pad.

Finally finishing, the two new Rangers grinned at each other, and slapped their hands together just as Jamie began packing up her stuff so she could get to soccer practice. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she joined Billy, just as he met up with Rocky and Adam.

"Hey, Billy," Rocky said, "Jamie."

"Hey Billy, you missed the demonstration," Adam said.

"I know, I'm sorry," the Blue Ranger said, "I had a meeting with the Vice-Versa Dance committee."

"You know, that's gonna be a blast," Rocky said.

"For you guys," Jamie said, "Asking guys out is hard."

"No it isn't," Rocky said. "It's easy. You just gotta walk up to the guy, ask him out, and if he says no, then just find another guy. But if he says yes, then yay, you're done. Besides, it's about time the girls had to ask the guys to a dance."

Jamie let out a chuckle and smiled. "Whatever you say, Rocky. I gotta get to soccer, I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Have fun," Billy said as they reached a table.

"Stay safe!" Adam called as she separated from them to head to the door. Jamie smiled brightly at him, and then left the Youth Center.

"Hey, you are you going with?" Adam asked, bringing the Red Ranger's attention to him.

"Jessica Peterson," he said with a smile. "I can't believe she asked me."

"What about you, Adam?" Billy asked.

"… I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?" Rocky asked, frowning.

"Well, no one's asked me. And I don't think anyone's going to," Adam replied.

"Don't feel bad, Adam," Billy said, "No one's invited me yet, either."

Adam felt better… Until a girl showed up.

"Hey, Billy," she said, sounding nervous.

"Laura, hey," Billy greeted.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, twisting her hands.

"Certainly!" Billy looked back at his friends, "Will you guys excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure," Rocky said, and Billy left, Laura following him. And it was while he was gone, that two more girls walked into the Youth Center, looking for Bulk and Skull.

"Bulkikins!" one called.

"Skullsipoo!" the other said.

"We gotta get outta here, Skull!" Bulk exclaimed, the two bullies sitting at the table right next to them.

"Aw, come on Bulk, what's the matter?" Rocky teased.

"They want to ask us to the dance," Bulk said, sounding horrified. "We should go, Skull."

"Uh, yeah!" Skull agreed. "Wouldn't want to be late for detention, Mr. Kaplan, you know…"

With that, the two took off, the girls following them. One even stopped to grab a cookie off Bulk and Skull's table.

"Hey guys!" Billy exclaimed as he returned, "Laura just asked me to the dance!"

"Hey!" Rocky said happily.

"Looks like I'm the only one without a date," Adam said, sounding even more rejected. "Even Bulk and Skull are going, if those girls ever catch them."

"Don't worry, Adam, someone will ask you," Rocky said.

"I don't think Jamie's asked anyone, yet," Billy supplied.

"Jamie?" Adam asked, "Wouldn't that be weird, since we're teammates, and all?"

"Not at all," Billy said, "Freshman year, Jamie's boyfriend broke up with her right before homecoming, so I ended up taking her as friends. It was a lot of fun."

"Didn't you have your own date?" Rocky asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah," Billy said. "I wasn't quite as…. Confident, as I am now. Jamie, Kimberly, and Trini were the only girls I could talk to without stumbling over my words, so it was nice going to a dance with someone I could actually talk to. I could probably talk to her, suggest you as a possible date," he offered.

"No, don't do that," Adam declined. "Thank you, but no. I gotta get going. Later, guys." With that, the Black Ranger stood up, grabbed his bag, and left the Youth Center.

"See you," Billy said, looking over his shoulder as he left, before looking back at Rocky.

The next day at school, Jamie stood at her locker, staring at her reflection in the little mirror she had stuck to the inside of the door. Her curly hair looked okay for once, the top half pulled back into a clip, and she wore blue jean shorts and a light gray t-shirt.

"I don't know," she said as Kimberly crossed her arms. "Do you think it's weird?"

"Oh come on, Jamie, you've had a crush on him since you met him," Kimberly said. "Just ask him to the dance, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could say no and then our entire friend group gets weird because I have a crush on my teammate who doesn't reciprocate?"

"I had a crush on my teammate and it worked out for me," the Pink Ranger pointed out.

"What worked out for you?" Kimberly turned and Jamie looked up as Tommy joined him, slinging an around Kimberly's shoulders.

"You worked out for her," Jamie said as she turned back to her locker. "I'm not gonna ask him, Kim, it'd be too weird if he said no. Besides, it's just a tiny crush, I'll get over it."

"If you're talking about Adam, I'm pretty sure he'd say yes to Rita at this point," Tommy said.

"Not helping," Kimberly said as Jamie groaned and laid her head back against the locker next to hers. "Jay, come on, he's just a guy."

"Easy for you to say, you and Tommy are like the perfect couple," she said, crossing her arms to press two textbooks to her chest.

Kimberly frowned, but before anything else could be said, Aiden spotted his sister and sped over.

"Jamie!" he called, "Guess what?!"

"What, Aiden?" Jamie asked tiredly, looking at her little brother with a raised brow.

"Carly Peterson asked me to the dance!"

"Congrats," Jamie said, and then looked back at Kimberly and Tommy, "Even my little brother has a date before me," she said.

"Well, you're the girl," Aiden said, "Why don't you ask that Adam kid you're always making googly eyes at?"

"I'm gonna smack you if you don't get outta here," Jamie threatened, and Aiden wisely retreated.

"Yo, Jamie, you ask anyone to the dance, yet?" Rocky called as he met up with them.

"I think I'm just gonna binge watch The Flash or something that night," she said, reaching into her locker to grab one last book before finally shutting it.

"Oh no you're not," the Red Ranger said. "Aisha's on a mission to make sure Adam goes to your soccer practice after school today so that you can ask him to the dance," he said.

"What? Rocky, why would Aisha be doing that?"

"Because I told her to," Rocky said. "Look, I've known Adam for years, and I know what he looks like when he has a crush. And according to Aisha, she "knows these things" and can tell you, too, have a crush. So just ask him after practice, I guarantee he'll say yes."

"And if he doesn't?" Jamie questioned.

"He will."

"Come on, Jamie, you could even just go as friends. Friendship is usually the first step to a relationship, anyways," Kimberly said, crossing her own arms.

Jamie groaned. "Fine! After soccer practice, I'll find Adam, and I'll ask him to the dance. You guys happy?" when her three friends all smiled and nodded, Jamie sighed. "I'm gonna be late for class, if you'll excuse me."

With that, Jamie walked away… Only to be joined by Rocky once he realized that the two of them had their next class together.

After school, Jamie was a bundle of nerves, and she was pretty sure her entire team could tell. After she let in three goals, Jamie sighed and was suddenly glad that this was just a practice. Besides, Adam was her friend, and at the very least, she could add the words "as friends" to her pitch if he seemed like he was going to say no. But according to Rocky, he had a crush on her, too, so maybe he would end up saying yes. With a shake of her head, Jamie cleared her thoughts, unaware that Adam was having similar ones.

"There she is," the Black Ranger said as he came up on the soccer practice. Jamie, as always, was in the goal, and he watched as three girls, one after another, kicked soccer balls towards the net. Jamie blocked the first, dove to block to the second, and then was up and diving to block the third so quickly that he was pretty sure he would have missed it had he blinked.

"All right. She's just a human being," he said to himself, trying to build up the confidence to go up to her. "A pretty… smart… athletic FEMALE human being. And my teammate. I can do this." But before he could, a horde of Putties showed up, forcing him to fight them, lest they go attack the soccer team. When he finally got back, though, the team was gone.

"Figures," he said, unaware that Jamie was sitting, waiting for Adam. He just couldn't see her. With a sigh, Adam returned to the Youth Center.

After about twenty-five minutes, Jamie checked her watch. If Adam was gonna show up, he would have by now, she was sure. So, with a sigh, Jamie got up and headed home to take a shower and change.

By the time she got the Youth Center, Kim was leaving.

"Hey, what happened after practice? I thought you were gonna ask Adam to the dance!" Kim exclaimed.

"I was, but I waited for almost half an hour and he didn't show up," she said. "I figured he got asked by someone else and went home. Why, did he say something?"

"Only that when he got there, you guys were all there, but then a bunch of Putties attacked him, and when he finally looked at the field again, you were gone," Kimberly said.

"But… I didn't even see him," Jamie said. "I waited around, but he never showed up. I… Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Kimberly said. "You waited for him?"

"Yeah. And I would have helped him if I had known there were Putties," Jamie said.

"I guess you somehow both just missed each other," Kimberly said. "But he's in the Youth Center, and no one's asked him, yet. Maybe try now?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Jamie said, gripping her backpack strap a little tighter. "Thanks, Kim."

"You'll be fine, Jay, just be the same you you always are, and he's sure to say yes."

Jamie smiled tightly, nodded, and headed in. Only what she found wasn't very encouraging.

Once again, everyone was gathered around the mats, and watching as a pretty Asian girl went through a kata. Adam and Aisha were watching, Adam with a big smile on his face. When the girl stopped, everyone started to clap for her, and then dispersed as the girl made her way to Adam and Aisha.

"Hi," the girl said, "Do you mind if I join you? I'm new in school, and I don't know many people yet." She said it only to Adam, paying Aisha no mind.

"Sure," Adam said as Jamie joined them. "I'm Adam, and this is Aisha, and Jamie."

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Jamie said. "I caught the end of your demo, you're really good."

"I'm Sabrina," the girl said, ignoring Jamie's statement and stepping forward, tossing her bag straight at Aisha. "It's nice to meet you, Adam. I understand that you're one of the best martial artists at Angel Grove High. Maybe you could show me a few moves?"

Adam grinned. "Sure."

The two walked off, only stopping when Aisha tossed Sabrina's bag back at her.

"Geeze, I manage to miss him after practice and he finds a new girl. So much for that crush Rocky said he had," Jamie said, crossing her arms. "And to think I even waited around for him."

"Adam said when he got back from fighting off some Putties, you were gone," Aisha said, still staring after the Black Ranger in disbelief.

"I waited for almost half an hour, I guess we were just in spots where we couldn't see each other. Either way, it looks like he found a date to the dance, and I'm gonna have a date with my main men, Netflix and a pint of ice cream," Jamie said. "Grant Gustan would never disappoint me."

"Aw, come on, Jay, you can still find a date," the Yellow Ranger soothed.

"The dance is in three days," Jamie reminded her. "There's no way there's a guy left in the school who doesn't have a date. Even my own little brother has a date. Face it, Aisha, I'm a failure of a girl."

"No you are not! Now come on, I think there's something fishy about that girl," Aisha said, grabbing Jamie's arm and dragging her abck to Adam when Sabrina finally walked away.

"Hello, Earth to Adam, come in, Adam," Aisha said, waving her hand in front of Adam's face as he stared after Sabrina with a stupid grin on his face.

"You okay there, Adam?" Jamie asked with a grin. Even though she was kind of hurt that he had moved on from her so quickly, as long as he was happy, she was happy. Besides, all she had on him was a tiny little crush. She didn't have a claim on him, and she never actually asked him to the dance, so she didn't even really have a right to be upset with him as it was.

Adam smiled back. "She's great, isn't she?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure about her," Aisha said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Come on, give her a chance," Adam urged.

"Call it Girl Intuition, Adam. There's… something off, about her," Jamie added. "The way she totally ignored the two of us, she's a lady on a mission."

"Why don't you two come hiking with us tomorrow, and you can get to know each other better," Adam suggested, not wanting two of his friends and his potential date to the dance to be fighting.

Aisha and Jamie looked at each other, then, and Jamie raised her eyebrows. She was willing if Aisha was.

"All right," Aisha finally said. "We'll give her a chance."

"First impressions are wrong sometimes, so I'm in, too," Jamie said.

Adam's grin grew.

The next day after school, the three friends met up with Sabrina to go on a hike right outside of town.

"This is the way," Sabrina said, leading the hike, and accidentally hit Jamie's head with her arm, "Excuse me."

Catching up with Adam, Sabrina was quick to complain while Aisha made sure Jamie was alright. "Why'd you have to bring them along?" she asked.

"They're two of my best friends," Adam explained. "I just wanted you guys to get along."

"Well, don't hold your breath," Sabrina said, before taking the lead again.

Slowing down, Adam let Aisha and Jamie catch up with him, and frowned.

Soon enough, the group of four got to the top of a small hill, only for Goldar and a bunch of Putties to appear.

"Where are you going?!" the winged lion taunted as the Rangers got into defensive positions.

"Go hide over there, Sabrina!" Adam said. "Don't come out until we tell you to!"

Instead of doing that, though, Sabrina stepped forward.

"Thanks for the advice, Power Ranger, but I can take care of myself."

In a flash of light, Sabrina suddenly changed to a creature that Jamie was sure was probably created by Zedd.

"What's going on?!" Adam demanded. "Who are you?!"

"Scorpina! And I'm your worst nightmare!" the woman exclaimed with a laugh.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you!" Aisha exclaimed. "I mean, besides your hair and your clothes!"

"I told you there was something off about her," Jamie added.

"I'm crushed," Scorpina said, distracting them just long enough for Goldar to shoot something at them that bound them to the tree behind them.

"Soon your friends will come to your rescue, and that will be the end of the Power Rangers!" Goldar laughed.

"I can't reach my morpher," Adam said, with Jamie to his left and Aisha to his right.

"I can't reach mine, either," Jamie said, glaring at Scorpina.

"Me either," Aisha said, before turning her head to face Scorpina. "Let us go, you witch!"

"It is now only a matter of time!" Goldar laughed, and the three bound Rangers looked at each other, worried.

Hours later, the three continued to struggle with all their might.

"Where are your friends?" Scorpina taunted, stalking back and forth in front of them. None of them answered her, instead trying desperately to escape.

"Hey, are you guys okay?!"

Adam and Jamie both looked, and saw their friends, morphed, running up the hill to them.

"So glad you could join us for our little farewell party!" Goldar exclaimed as his Putties reappeared behind him.

"Look out!" Billy shouted.

"Go for it, guys," Adam said.

"We'll be alright," Jamie added.

"Hang tight," Tommy said before turning to the enemy. "You guys handle the Putties, I'll take Goldar and Scorpina."

"Right, let's do it!" Rocky agreed, and the four morphed Rangers jumped into action.

"Your efforts are useless!" Goldar said.

The three bound to the tree were forced to watch as their friends took on the Putties, which luckily wasn't that hard of a thing to do. Putties weren't that strong, just a nuisance if you got enough of them in one spot. The Putties defeated, however, Billy quickly ran back to the tree.

"Billy, hurry!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Hang on, I'll have to use my Power Lance," holding out a hand, Billy willed his lance, which looked like a blue trident with smaller points, to appear in his hand. "Ready?" when his friends nodded, Billy swing his lance at the space between Adam and Jamie, sure of his aim. With a yell, the yellow beam that had been holding them to the tree disappeared, and Adam, Jamie, and Aisha were free.

"Alright!" Jamie exclaimed, finally jumping away from the tree.

"Way to go, guys!" Aisha added.

"Let's do it, girls," Adam said, looking at Jamie first and then Aisha.

"It's Morphin Time!" Aisha called, leading the call.

"Mastodon!"

"Megaladon!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"You'll be sorry you messed with me, Scorpina!" Aisha exclaimed.

Both Scorpina and Goldar were sent to the ground, then, from a powerful kick from Tommy. "Party's over, Goldar!"

However, an orb from Zedd was sent down, then, exploding, and causing both Goldar and Scorpina to grow to much bigger sizes.

"Man! I was afraid this would happen," Tommy said as his team gathered behind him. "Zordon! We've got trouble, here!"

"I am aware of the situation, Tommy. Due to the combined strength of Goldar and Scorpina, White Tiger and Thunder Megazord may not be enough. I have instructed Alpha to boost the power output of the Thunder Ultrazord. Call on him, if you find it necessary," Zordon said.

"Right, Zordon," Tommy said. "Got it! Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"We need Thunderzord Power, now!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!"

"Pterodactyl-Thunderbird Thunderzord power!"

"Megaladon-Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tigerzord, Power Up!"

"Thunder Megazord, Battle-Ready!"

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode, now!"

With two Megazords, the fight started out in their favor, but Goldar and Scorpina were soon sending attacks at them that caused them to fall to the ground, so Tommy, feeling he had no other choice, called for the Thunder Ultrazord. The Thunder Ultrazord soon came together, combining all of the Zords as Torre surrounded them in protection, and they were able to shoot at Goldar and Scorpina, causing them to fall to the ground.

Deciding that they couldn't win this battle, Goldar and Scorpina both disappeared in a flash of light.

The battle was won… for now.

Two days later found Jamie sitting on her couch with a pint of ice cream and the fastest man alive on her television. She never did end up asking Adam to the dance, or anyone else for that matter. She was content to sit on her couch and watch an attractive man get struck by lightning and become faster than a speeding bullet while eating a pint of cookies and crème ice cream. Halfway through the pilot episode- Jamie had been waiting until there was a few seasons on Netflix so she could enjoy it for a few weeks- her doorbell rang. Ignoring it at first, Jamie stuck her spoon in her mouth and leaned back on the couch, only for the bell to ring again. Sighing, Jamie paused her show and got up to answer the door, spoon still in her mouth.

"What?" She asked as she opened it, only to frown when she found Kimberly and Aisha on the other side of her door. "What are you two doing here? The dance is tonight, don't you both have dates?"

"Well, yeah, but we can't go to the dance without our best friend," Kimberly said. Both girls were wearing cute dresses- Kimberly's pink and Aisha's yellow with a plaid pattern- and had their hair done. "Now come on, put the ice cream away and put this on." Grabbing the pint of ice cream out of Jamie's hand, and also taking the spoon, Kimberly shoved a bag into her hands instead.

"Wah-hey!" Jamie exclaimed, especially as Kimberly took a bite of her ice cream. "I don't even have a date, why would I go to the dance without one?"

"Because Rocky just texted me and said that Adam is there, and he, too, doesn't have a date," Aisha said.

"Guys, come on, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this didn't work the first time you tried to get us together," Jamie said.

"Oh come on, you don't even have to dance with him," Kimberly said, "Just stand next to him. And sway a little bit to the music." When Jamie gave her a dry look, she shoved Jamie back into her house. "Put that dress on, Jay, you're coming to the dance!"

"Fine!" Jamie exclaimed, taking the bag and going to the bathroom with it. When she came out of it, she was wearing the dress. It was a light gray, soft fabric with glitter all over it that made it sparkle. It was a halter dress, she'd noticed, and luckily had a bra built into it. She'd also taken her hair out of the messy bun it was in, but didn't really know what to do with it.

"Here," Kimberly said, as she rushed forward. Taking Jamie's hair into her hands, she wet it down a little bit, and then breaded the strands over Jamie's shoulder. Curls were hard to deal with, but Kimberly was better at doing Jamie's hair than Jamie herself was. "Perfect!" Kimberly exclaimed when she was done. "Now put the shoes that were in the bag on, and let's go!"

"Kim, where'd you get this?" Jamie dared to ask as she slipped on the flats that Kimberly had included with the dress.

"They were in my closet, and I'm pretty sure it looks a thousand times better on you, than it ever did on me. Now come on, we gotta go!"

Twenty minutes later, and two of the girls were in the Youth Center, standing on the sideline of the dance floor. Jamie was taking a moment to convince herself to actually go in. Adam stood next to Aisha, with Kimberly next to him, and Tommy standing next to his girlfriend. In the crowd of dancers, Rocky and Billy both were dancing with their dates.

It was clear, though, that Adam wasn't having a good time. He was upset, mostly with himself, that he had fallen for Scorpina's trap.

"Aw, cheer up, Adam. It could have gone a lot worse," Kimberly tried to sooth him.

"Yeah, you could be here with Scorpina," Tommy said.

Adam smiled. "Hey, as long as I got my friends, everything'll be cool," he said.

"Alright, man," Tommy said, stepping forward to slap Adam's hand in a high-five.

Finally going in, Jamie spotted Adam with the other three, took a deep breath, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Adam," she said, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Jamie, hey," Adam responded, "Where's your date?"

Jamie shrugged. "Never got the guts to ask anyone," she said.

Adam stared at her, a smile threatening to take over his face. She hadn't asked anyone else.

"Don't just stand there, ask her to dance!" Aisha hissed behind him. Jamie, hearing this, covered her mouth to hide a smile as she looked up at him.

"You wanna dance with me?" Adam asked, sounding very unsure of himself as he did so.

This time when Jamie smiled, she didn't hide it, and she nodded. "Yeah," she responded. "I'd love to."

Adam held out his arm, allowing Jamie to take it, and he led her out to the dancefloor. Kimberly, Aisha, and Tommy watched, and the two girls were grinning widely.

"I knew they'd work it out!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"It's just a dance, they're not together yet," Aisha said, although she was just as excited as Kimberly.

"Baby steps, Aisha, baby steps. They'll realize sooner or later that they're perfect for each other!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Oh, look!"

The two girls who had been after Bulk and Skull this whole time seemingly finally caught to them, and were dancing with the two bullies right in the middle of the dancefloor. All of the Rangers gathering around her, Kimberly couldn't help but to laugh at the sight, as did her friends.

Jamie looked up, then, meeting Adam's warm gaze. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a blush covering her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting in class, Jamie payed apt attention as Adam presented his science project, a kaleidoscope he had made by hand. He held it up to his eye, looking through it. She doodled in her notebook as she listened, a sketch of Alpha taking up her page. Grabbing a red pen to give her sketch some color, Jamie glanced up and smiled as her friend confidently gave his speech on the kaleidoscope. He was leaning against Mrs. Applebee's desk, but stood as he took the device away from his eye.

"A kaleidoscope shows us how light is reflected. We start with a normal white light, and then the light enters the kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces. Take a look," he said, handing it to a student directly in front of him. When the girl looked into it and smiled, so did Mrs. Applebee.

"Nice report, Adam," she said, placing a hand on Adam's arm. "Questions, anyone?" after a pause, Mrs. Applebee's smile dropped and she said "Intelligent questions?"

Curious, Jamie peaked over her shoulder, and saw Skull with his hand up, waving it madly in the air. She hid a smile and turned back around, meeting Adam's eyes as she did. She grinned at him.

"I have an intelligent question!" Bulk said from next to his friend. "How tall is the tallest building in the world?"

"Questions about Adam's report, Bulk," Mrs. Applebee said dryly.

Bulk slammed the eraser of his pencil down on his desk. "Hell, who'd want to know about that?"

Everyone shook their heads and turned back to the front.

"Very well done, Adam," Mrs. Applebee said, and then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Standing up, Jamie closed her notebook, put it and her pens away, and then slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"That was a great presentation, Adam," Jamie said as the Black Ranger joined the rest of them at the door.

"Thanks," Adam said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is really cool," Kimberly said, the kaleidoscope in her hands.

"You can hang on to it if you want," Adam offered.

"You don't want to keep it?" Rocky asked, surprised.

"I made a few of them, but only ended up using two. Mrs. Applebee has one, as well," Adam said with a shrug.

"Cool," Kimberly said, "Thank you! Hey, let's take it to the park, I bet it'll look really cool with it," she suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I have a mountain of math homework," Jamie said. "There's a milkshake and a chair at the Youth Center calling my name."

"I'll go with you," Aisha said with a smile, "I actually understand the homework this week."

"Thank you," Jamie said with a small smile.

In the end, Rocky and Adam ended up joining them at the Youth Center while Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy went to the park. It was while they were there that Rocky pulled out his own project- a Newton's Pendulum.

"So, the answer is 23?" Jamie asked, sitting back in her chair after finally finishing her math homework. Glancing over at Jamie's notebook, and then back at her own that had all the correct answers in it, the Yellow Ranger smiled.

"Yes! See, I told you it isn't as hard this week," Aisha praised.

"Thank you, Aisha," the Silver Ranger said, "Math is just not my strong-suit, but having friends who can help me with it makes it a lot easier."

"We're all happy to help, Jay," Rocky said with an easy grin. "Now watch this."

Grabbing one of the marbles at the end of the Newton's Pendulum, Rocky started it, and they watched as the marble on the opposite end moved, spurred on by the energy of the first marble being shot through the three marbles between them.

As they watched, Bulk and Skull stopped at their table and crouched down until they were eye-level with it. Rocky grinned, tapped Adam's shoulder, and then leaned over the bullies.

"You are getting sleepy… Very sleepy…" the Red Ranger said softly, while the other three Rangers at the table covered their mouths to hide grins.

As their eyes began to droop, and Bulk started to snore, however, the Rangers' communicators went off, causing all four to drop their eyes to their wrists. Grabbing their stuff, the Rangers quickly got up and ran to a secure place before asking what was going on, and then teleporting to the Command Center.

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha said, turning to face them. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"You said it was an emergency!" Rocky exclaimed, stepping forward.

"What's happening? Where are the others?" Jamie asked.

"The other Rangers are in grave danger, Rocky and Jamie," Zordon said. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

Turning, the four Rangers took a few steps towards the Viewing Globe, and found the monster of the week displayed on it.

"The three have been attacked by Zedd's Scatterbrain monster," Zordon said. "Scatterbrain fires a ray, which, like a kaleidoscope, breaks its victims into millions of pieces, then reassembles them, but without any memory of who they are."

"You mean Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly lost their memories?" Adam questioned, turning back to their mentor.

"They don't even know they're Power Rangers?" Aisha added.

"Or that they're our best friends?" Jamie finished.

"You must bring them back here to safety so that we can help them."

"We'll take care of them," Rocky said, taking charge.

"Be careful dealing with this monster, Rangers," Zordon said. "If Scatterbrain causes all of you to lose your memories, the Power Rangers will be no more."

That put everyone into a somber mood, but nevertheless, the Rangers lifted their wrists up to teleport to the park.

"Good luck, Rangers."

When they landed, Rocky put a hand out, stopping the others before they could move.

"Okay, let's go," Rocky said.

"Remember, they aren't going to remember who we are," Aisha reminded, and Jamie's frown deepened.

"Hopefully we can get them help in time," she said.

"Why are you talking so weird?" they heard Kimberly ask as they came up on their friends. "Hey, do you think you were one of those intellectual people?"

"I don't know," Billy replied, "Perhaps I am. Or was," he said.

"You are," Rocky said, and when Billy turned, he continued, "You're a straight-A student."

"I'm Billy," Bill said, his hands on his hips. "A brain?"

"Told you," Kimberly said, turning to the Blue Ranger.

"And you're Kimberly," Jamie said.

"You're our best friend," Aisha continued the thought.

"I am?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, we do everything together," Aisha said. "Go shopping every day?"

Kimberly scoffed. "Why would we go shopping every day?"

"We don't always buy stuff, it's just a fun way for us to hang out," Jamie said. "You, Billy, and I have been friends since Kindergarten, Kim."

"And you always said we didn't need a reason to shop," Aisha added.

"That was really pathetic," Kimberly said, sounding disgusted at the thought of going shopping every single day.

Aisha turned to Rocky, and then Adam and Jamie, "She doesn't like shopping anymore? That monster's more powerful than any of us imagined."

"Monster?" Tommy questioned, confused.

"Yeah, the Scatterbrain monster that Zedd made," Adam supplied. "You know, Lord Zedd on the moon?"

"He's the one that caused you guys to lose your memories," Jamie said.

Kimberly shook her head, and the others sighed before Rocky turned to Adam.

"Oh man, we better get them back to the Command Center, fast," the Red Ranger said.

"Hey, you're not taking me anywhere!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, me either," Billy agreed.

Before anything else could be said, though, Goldar and a bunch of putties appeared behind the three, laughing. Kimberly screamed, and the three turned to face them.

"Come with us, we'll refresh your memory!" Goldar said.

"Trust us, we'll take you somewhere safe," Rocky said. The others turned back, half eyeing Goldar and the putties, and half wondering if they could trust the four teens claiming to be their friends.

"Best friends, huh?" Kimberly asked, staring at Aisha and Jamie.

"Let's teleport," Aisha said, reaching a hand out for Kimberly to take.

"Teleport?" Tommy asked, but still he came closer to the others, trusting them over the monsters behind them.

Once they were close enough, the four Rangers who still had their memories were able to grab on to the three who didn't, and teleported them all back to the Command Center.

"What just happened?" Tommy asked once they landed.

"Zordon, their memories are completely gone," Rocky said, quickly stepping up.

"Wow!" Tommy said, "Where are we?" He took a few steps forward, and then noticed Zordon. "Forget where we are, who's that?"

Kimberly, who had been doing a slow, 360 turn to look at everything, gasped in surprise when she finally lay eyes on Zordon.

"I am Zordon, a trusted friend to you, Tommy," Zordon said.

"And I am Alpha 5!" Alpha added as he walked over.

"Whoa," Billy said, his eyes widening. "A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton! Never seen anything like it!"

"You really don't remember me, Billy?" If he could, Alpha would have cried.

"They will have to remain here for now," Zordon said. "Their minds are vulnerable to Zedd's evil."

"But, Zordon, can't you just give them their powers again?" Adam asked.

"Without their memories, they do not have the experience, the skills, or the character to be Power Rangers," Zordon answered.

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't leave them like this," Jamie said, crossing her arms.

"Um, excuse me, but can somebody like, come back to Earth and pick me up, because I am totally confused," Kimberly said, raising her hand up into the air like she was in class.

"You, Kimberly, as well as Billy and your leader Tommy are Power Rangers, here to protect the Earth from Lord Zedd's evil forces," Zordon said.

"His monster Scatterbrain has erased your memories to make you powerless," Alpha said. "If we don't unscramble you soon, the whole world will be in danger!"

"Adam, you're the expert on light waves," Aisha pointed out after a moment. "How can you reverse a light scattering?"

Adam thought about it for a moment, and brought his hand up to his chin. "Maybe prisms. Just maybe." He thought for another moment, and then grinned as an idea came to him. "If we tempt Scatterbrain to attack again, and but we deflect the ray through a prism, it might work."

"It's better than nothing," Jamie said, "I'm willing to give anything a try at this point."

"You will have to try," Zordon said. "Without the power of all six Rangers, we have no chance at defeating Scatterbrain."

"Adam," Rocky said. "You take Billy to his lap, and get the prisms. Jamie, help him." When Adam and Jamie nodded, he turned to Aisha. "You and I will try and keep Scatterbrain from entering the city."

The Black, Yellow, and Silver Rangers all nodded in agreement with the Red Ranger's plan.

"Good luck, Rangers," Zordon said.

"Come on, guys," Rocky said as he, Adam, Aisha, and Jamie walked back over to Tommy, Kimberly, and Tommy. "Now!"

With that, the seven teleported in streaks of color to their respective jobs.

When they landed in Billy's workshop, Adam and Jamie both separated off to look for prisms.

"Wow," Billy said, in awe of his own lab.

"Let's get what we came for and go," Adam said hurriedly.

Looking through Billy's desk Jamie looked up, quickly realizing that the Blue Ranger wasn't helping, and instead was looking around in amazement.

"Come on, Billy, we've got to hurry!" Jamie urged.

Billy ignored her, and picked up a vial that had green liquid and smoke in it. "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, it is," Adam agreed.

"Is it yours?" he asked Adam, before turning to Jamie. "Or yours?"

"No, it's neither of ours," Adam said.

"Billy, this lab belongs to you," Jamie said.

"Wow," Billy said.

"Where do you keep your set of prisms?" Adam asked, hoping that maybe muscle memory would lead Billy to the answer.

Billy looked around for a second and then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking," Jamie said, before moving to a set of shelves. "Maybe they're in one of these?" Adam and Billy both looked up, and found Jamie standing in front of a shelf full of silver briefcases.

"Guess we gotta look in all of them until we find the right one," Adam said with a shrug. Jamie, agreeing with him, pulled the first one off.

It took four briefcases, but they finally opened one that had prisms in it,

"Aha!" Adam exclaimed. "This is the one!" picking one up, Adam glanced at Billy and Jamie. "You two pick one, too." With three prisms now in hand, Adam said, "Billy, stay close."

The three quickly teleported, and landed right behind Rocky and Aisha, who were morphed, as well as Tommy and Kimberly.

"Guys!" Jamie exclaimed.

"We got the prisms!" Adam added.

"Look, they made it!" Aisha gasped in surprise.

"Watch out, you guys!" Rocky warned.

"What this?" Scatterbrain asked, turning to face the newly arrived Rangers, "Aha!"

"Watch out, he's going to fire!" Rocky shouted.

"Adam, Jamie, get down!" Aisha called.

However, Scatterbrain's ray hit Adam, Jamie, and Billy, causing Adam and Jamie to also lose their memories. Billy also forget everything that had just happened. All three Rangers looked at the prisms in their hands, confused.

"Hey, what happened?" Jamie asked. "Who are you guys?"

"I have no idea," Adam said.

"I don't remember anything," Billy remarked.

"Well, at least you're cute," Jamie said, staring up at Adam. Adam, in turn, smiled at her.

All three looked up, though, when they heard a voice. "Come on, Aisha!"

It was two people, in colorful costumes, one in Red, and the other Yellow.

However, just as the two reached them, Scatterbrain hit them with his beam, causing them to lose the prisms, unmorph, and lose their memories as well.

"Okay, so, like, what happens now?" Kimberly asked as she and Tommy ventured over to the other five.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked. "Who are you?"

"Why did you guys change clothes?"

"Woo, I've done it!" Scatterbrain cheered. "None of them even has a clue who he is anymore! The Power Rangers are finished! Silenced forever!" Ecstatic about his win, Scatterbrain laughed triumphantly, unaware of the two new heroes who were stepping up. Bulk and Skull.

"Not so fast, Buckaroo!" Bulk said, stepping up with Skull to face the monster, prisms in their hands.

"What?!" Scatterbrain exclaimed in surprise. "Who said that? Who are you?" After Bulk and Skull moved their ponchos in a very dramatic way, Scatterbrain frowned. "Whoever you are, you won't stop me from taking these captives back to the moon!"

"You're not taking the Power Rangers anywhere!" Bulk said.

"What?!"

"Yeah," Skull agreed. "Not if we can help it."

"Don't force me to destroy your minds as well!"

"Draw, you yellow-bellied skunk!" Bulk ordered.

"OH!" Scatterbrain exclaimed. "Very well, Earthlings! If you insist on orchestrating your own doom! We will have what I believe you call a showdown."

Scatterbrain laughed, unaware that Bulk and Skull were holding the three prisms behind their backs, Bulk had two and Skull had one.

"You're not losing your nerve, now, are you?"

After a moment, Scatterbrain fired his ray at them. He hit them, but he also hit the prisms, which redirected the beam to the Rangers, and restored their memories.

When the beam ended, all seven Rangers found themselves morphed, all their memories back.

"I remember now," Rocky said. "It's all coming back to me!"

"Everyone themselves again?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah!"

"God, that was weird!" Jamie said. "Let's never do that again!"

"Hear hear!"

"Bulk and Skull!" Tommy exclaimed, seeing the bullies on the ground in front of Scatterbrain. "Come on, let's help them!"

Running over, the seven Rangers went to help the two, who they were pretty sure now knew their identities.

"Hey, are you guys alright? Can you hear me?"

"What's going on?" Bulk asked as he and Skull were able to lean up.

"You two took a serious hit," Tommy said.

"Power Rangers?" Skull asked, sounding confused. He pointed to Adam, "Did you save us?"

"Are you kidding?" Tommy asked, "You're the ones who saved us!" After a moment, it became clear that neither Bulk nor Skull remembered what had just happened. "They don't remember a thing," Tommy sighed.

A sudden Power Orb from Zedd appeared, making Scatterbrain much, much bigger.

"Scatterbrain!" Rocky exclaimed. "I remember where we left off, you guys! Let's get to it! We need Thunderzord Power, now!"

Once the Thunderzords arrived and formed the Thunder Megazord was formed, the Rangers engaged in a sword fight with Scatterbrain, determined to end this once for all, and get revenge for him taking their memories away from them.

"Thundersaber, Power Up!" the Rangers called, and their sword, sparking with lightening, became much more powerful. With one strike, Scatterbrain fell, destroyed and defeated. They hadn't even needed to call Tommy's White Tiger Zord.

A few hours later, Kimberly, Aisha, and Jamie were walking into the Youth Center after another shopping trip, when Aisha noticed Bulk and Skull telling an outlandish story.

"Check it out," the Yellow Ranger said, pointing the two bullies, and the crowd around them, out to Kimberly and Jamie.

Both bullies were screaming, and miming… something.

"Right, so where are they?" asked a girl who standing by them.

"What?" Bulk asked.

"If you saved their lives, the least they could do is come by and say thank you," the girl said.

"They're in the bathroom," Skull said, trying to keep the crows from walking away.

"We're meeting them later!" Bulk added.

"We're going to see the president!" Skull shouted.

"The monster was big!" Bulk exclaimed, holding his arms out to try and demonstrate how big it was.

The two kept going on about it, only stopping once every single person had left, and they were left at a table, alone. Dejected, they walked up to the bar, where Ernie stood behind it. Smiling, Kimberly gestured with her head to Aisha and Jamie, and the three girls headed over.

"Hey Bulk and Skull! There you guys are!" Kimberly said.

"We've been looking all over for you," Jamie added.

"Yeah, you and the rest of this lynch mob!" Bulk said, sounding very bitter.

"So… You guys saved the Power Rangers!" Aisha said, sharing a look with Kimberly and Jamie as the three grinned.

"Go ahead and laugh, but we did," Bulk insisted.

"No, we believe you!" Kimberly sounded sincere, which was true. They had saved them, it was true.

"You do?" Bulk asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Jamie said.

"Why?"

This, gave Kimberly pause. "Uh… Because… Besides the fact that… You're strange…"

"You, come through in a pinch!" Aisha said, saving the Pink Ranger.

"Yeah!" Jamie agreed. "And, and, you're courageous, and honorable!"

"And honest, and upright!" Blake finished, standing up straighter, as did Skull.

"And intelligent!" Skull added. "And responsible!"

Fearing what they had just started, Kimberly, Aisha, and Jamie shared nervous looks. How long would they have to stand here, listening to Bulk and Skull? All they had tried to do was make them feel better!

"And available!" Skull finally hinted.

"You ladies want to go out?" Bulk asked.

"Alright, you guys, let's not get carried away that far," Kimberly said.

With a smile, a laugh, and a tiny wave from Aisha, the three girls turned, and walked away, leaving the two bullies behind. It was better that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Hope you all enjoy!

Jamie woke up excited that morning. It was finally time for the scavenger hunt! With a grin, the Silver Ranger got out of bed and got ready for the day, pulling on a light gray tshirt dress (it had pockets!) and undoing her hair from the braid it had been in all night. Running her fingers through the strands lightly, Jamie managed to make her hair look somewhat alright, and finally ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Morning, mom! Bye, mom!" Jamie called, running down the stairs and past the kitchen on her way out.

"Hold on, Jamie, eat breakfast first!" Mrs. Reece exclaimed, surprised.

"Toss me a breakfast bar, I gotta go!" Mrs. Reece looked at her daughter, her eyebrows raised. "Please?" with a smile and a nod, Mrs. Reece grabbed the box of breakfast bars from the pantry and reached in.

"Remind me to get more of these, we only have a few left," the older woman said, tossing her daughter a mixed berry soft breakfast bar.

"I will, but I gotta go meet the others. Thanks mom, love you!" with that, the Silver Ranger ran out the door.

Mrs. Reece smiled and shook her head, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"What's she so excited about?" she looked up at her son's voice, and had to hide another chuckle. Aidan was NOT a morning person, if his bed head and the fact that he hadn't even put a shirt on yet was anything to go by. He rubbed at his eyes with a closed fist, a t shirt hanging from his other hand. He was clearly still half asleep. "It's too early for that kind of excitement."

"It's 9AM, Aidan, and today is the Angel Grove Scavenger Hunt. You know Jamie does it every year with her friends," Mrs. Reece said. "Now put on your shirt and eat some breakfast."

"Yes, mom," Aidan mumbled, pulling his shirt on over his head. Mrs. Reece simply chuckled and turned to the stove, where she'd just put some bacon on to fry.

Meanwhile, Jamie reached the Youth Center quickly, and entered, her breakfast bar hanging from her mouth. Spotting Kimberly, Tommy, and Aisha, Jamie headed over, reaching up to grab her half eaten breakfast bar from her mouth.

"Hi guys," she greeted, stepping up to stand between Kimberly and Aisha.

"Hey! Ready for the scavenger hunt?" Kimberly asked, grinning.

"I'm so ready," Jamie said. "Aisha, excited? It's your first scavenger hunt on the Angel Grove High team instead of Stone Canyon!"

"You know it," the Yellow Ranger said. "Adam and Rocky are excited, too. That's a cute dress, by the way!"

"Thanks, it has pockets! Speaking of, where are Adam and Rocky? And Billy?" Jamie asked.

"Billy's on his way," Tommy said. "Adam and Rocky should be, too."

"Knowing Rocky, he probably accidentally slept in, and now Adam's trying to drag him out of his house," Aisha said with a laugh.

"No, we're right here!"

The four Rangers looked up in surprise, to see Rocky, Adam, and Billy walking towards them.

"I ran into Adam and Rocky on my way here," Billy said. "Now that we're all here, we can grab our sheets and cameras."

"Already got them," Kimberly said, holding three pieces of paper in her hands as well as three old timey, Polaroid camera. At her feet were three bags that could be used to collect small items. "Since there's thirty things to find, maybe we could break into three groups, take ten clues each?"

"Sounds good to me," Tommy agreed. "What should the groups be?"

"How about Rocky, Billy, and Aisha, you and me, and then Jamie and Adam?" Kimberly said.

"I'm down," Jamie said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Yeah, we're in," Billy said, glancing at Rocky and Aisha.

"Alright, it's settled, then," Tommy said.

"Oh, this is gonna be so fun," Kimberly gushed. She quickly handed out a sheet and camera to each group. Next, she stooped down and picked up the bags, handing those out as well. "Okay, Tommy and I'll take the first 10, Jamie, you and Adam take the middle ten, and Rocky, Aisha, and Billy, you three take the final 10. Meet back here at 1?"

Everyone agreed, and so the group headed out of the Youth Center before splitting up. As Adam and Jamie headed to the park to begin their ten, Jamie was silent. She knew Kimberly put them together to try and literally get them together. It was known throughout the group that they had crushes on each other. Adam was just too nervous to say anything, and Jamie too shy. Luckily, they made good friends.

"Okay, what's the first thing?" Adam asked as they entered the park.

"Um, let me see," Jamie said, holding the paper full of clues up. "'Tall and strong, I stay outside. The sun, the rain, they're by my side. I give birds homes and help you breath. I even give you fruit to eat.' Take a picture of me to get a point."

"Tall, give birds home, helps you to breath, and gives fruit," Adam said. "A tree?"

"Makes sense, trees are tall, birds make their nests in them, they make oxygen, which we need to breath, and some of them grow apples and things," Jamie agreed. "So, what, we just take a picture of a tree?"

"I guess," Adam said with a shrug.

Jamie shrugged as well and aimed her camera at a big, strong oak. She snapped the picture and then looked at the paper again.

"First clue was easy enough," she said. "For your next point, solve this clue. 'In a bowl, or on a hook, just keep me somewhere you can look. On a shelf or in your pocket, make sure I'm near before you lock it.' Make sure I'm near before you lock it… keys! You lock things with a key!"

"Here," Adam said, pulling his house keys out of his pocket. Jamie quickly took a picture of them, and Adam put them away.

"Okay, 2 down, 8 to go. Next clue. 'In day I store the light of the sun. At night I shine when the day is done.'" Jamie pulled a face at the clue, unsure.

"Guess we'll have to think on that one," Adam said.

Jamie agreed.

After way too long, the two managed to figure out the clue and got a picture of a street light.

"We make a good team," Jamie said, smiling brightly as Adam took a picture of the next thing on their list. It had been hard, but they'd finally found a license plate from out of state.

"Yeah, we do," Adam agreed. "What's the next clue?" by now, they were halfway through, and only had a few more to go.

"Let me see," Jamie said, taking the folded up piece of paper out of her pocket. "It's the color of a tomato, has wheels, and can travel at great speed. A picture of this is all you need."

"What do you think that means?" Adam asked, confused. "A stop sign on roller skates?"

Jamie giggled, but then spotted a red corvette. "That's it!" she exclaimed, running towards the car. "A red car! Get out the camera!"

"One picture, coming up!" Adam said, raising the camera. "Say scavenger hunt!"

"Scavenger hunt!" Jamie said, holding her arms out wide as she posed in front of the car. Adam grinned, taking the picture.

"Alright, got it," the Blake Ranger said.

"I love scavenger hunts," Jamie said.

"Yeah, this is fun," Adam agreed.

"I'm so glad you're on our team, Adam," Jamie replied. "Some of these clues, there's no way I would have gotten them on my own."

Adam grinned, blushing. "I just hope I can help our team win."

Jamie smiled, but then looked at her watch. "We don't have much time left," she said. "Luckily we only have 3 more clues, and then Kimberly, Tommy, and the others have the other two thirds of the list."

"What's the next clue?" Adam asked.

"Let's see… 'It's small, but makes a noise that can stop a game. People can also do it just the same.'"

"This… isn't easy," Adam admitted.

Jamie grinned up at him. "Come on, I think I have an idea," she said, speeding up to get to the school.

"Man, she loves this game," Adam said, staring after her for just a moment, affection alight in his eyes, before speeding up to catch up with her.

"Okay, it's small but makes noise that can stop a game. People can also do it just the same," Jamie read once they were in the school. It was kinda creepy, since it was completely empty of students or teachers, but this was where the next item was.

However, before they could get far, Jamie's communicator beeped.

"Talk about a noise that can stop a game," Adam said.

"Yeah, think they'd take this?" Jamie joked, raising her arm up. "You got Adam and Jamie, what's up?"

"This is Billy, we just got attacked by putties in the park. They stole our bag with all our scavenger hunt items in it."

"Somehow I knew this day was going too well," Jamie complained. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine. Are you?"

"We're okay," Jamie answered. "Any word from Kimberly and Tommy?"

"Tommy thinks Zedd's up to something. He said to keep in touch, and wait for Zordon's call. Good luck with the rest of the hunt."

"Yeah, you too. We'll stay in touch." With that, Jamie lowered her arm and looked up at Adam. "Let's get back to the game, I guess."

Adam agreed, so Jamie started walking again, only to stop when they heard tambourine noises behind her. Taking a deep breath, Jamie turned and saw Bulk and Skull, dressed like gypsies, with a similarly dressed woman.

"I feel we are closer to the Power Rangers!" the woman said. "Keep the vibrations going, boys! STOP!" the three of them stopped, "I feel the vibrations of the Power Rangers HERE! Look into my eyes! What do you see?!"

Jamie brought her hand up, hiding her smile behind it as Skull tried to get Bulk's attention.

"Bulky! Hey, it's just the scavengers!" Skull continued to yell as the gypsy woman swayed. Then, Skull whistled.

"That's it!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What's it?" Adam asked, confused.

"A whistle! It can stop a game, and people can also do it. It's a whistle. Let's go get one, I know were Coach keeps her spares!" with that, the two Rangers turned and ran off.

With a whistle in their bag, Adam and Jamie left the school, after determining that their last two clues weren't for anything on campus. Now back in the park, the Black and Silver Rangers were off looking for a blueberry bush, per their second to last clue. Jamie knew there was some around, she just wasn't sure exactly where.

Sure enough, just as the bush came into sight, Adam's communicator beeped.

"We read you, Zordon," Adam said.

"Lord Zedd's new monster Cannontop is in Angel Grove. You must get there, immediately. Alpha will contact the others."

"We'll be right there, Zordon," Jamie said.

"Be careful, Rangers. This monster has the power to shoot you all into an intergalactic dimension of no return."

"Understood," Adam said, lowering his wrist. He glanced at Jamie, who nodded. "IT'S MORPHING TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Megaladon!"

Once morphed, the two Rangers rushed to where the monster was, meeting up with the others.

"At last, Power Rangers in my sights!" Cannontop exclaimed. Sure enough, he looked like someone had taken a cannon, given it arms, legs, and eyes, and then set it loose.

"Be ready for anything, guys," Tommy said.

Mere seconds after that was said, Cannontop shot at them from the cannons on his arms, causing them all to be thrown backwards from the force of the attack.

"That was close!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm just getting started!" Cannontop bent forwards, aiming the bigger cannon on his head at them.

Once again, the Rangers were sent flying in all directions, and Cannontop laughed.

"One more blast, and you'll all be power particles!" That shot nearly hit Tommy, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"You missed again!" the White Ranger mocked.

"Your luck is about to run out!"

"We've got to do something!" Aisha said, running up to Rocky as the Red Ranger stood back up.

"Let's fight fire with fire," Rocky said. "Rangers! Let's bring 'em together!"

Jamie grinned, calling on her Power Katana.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Katana!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Rangers!" the six called once the Mega Blaster was formed. "Fire!"

The monster exploded upon impact, creating a huge fireball from the excess gun powder he apparently had.

However, it was never that easy, and an orb from Zedd soon fell. Next thing the Rangers knew, Cannontop was back, and a lot bigger.

"This could be trouble, you guys!" Adam said.

"No biggie, we've faced worse!" Aisha exclaimed, confidant in their abilities.

"Yeah!" Jamie agreed. "Let's pull together and show him what the Power Rangers are made of!"

"We need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon-Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

Once the Thunderzords appeared, the Rangers were quick to jump into them as Tommy called for the White Tiger Zord.

The Thunder Megazord quickly formed, and, alongside the White Tiger Zord, was ready for battle.

Riding into battle atop the White Tiger Zord, the Rangers managed a major hit against Cannontop, slashing him with their sword. Soon, Torre was called, and it too shot at Cannontop. Tommy took his Zord into Warrior Mode then, giving them three Megazords. Tommy combined the White Tiger Warrior Mode Megazord with the Torre Megazord, then, creating a nearly indestructible Megazord, the Mega-Tiger Zord.

It was with the Mega-Tiger Zord that they defeated Cannontop, with a well-placed blast that blew him up.

Another battle, won by the Power Rangers.

…

The scavenger hunt had been put on pause during the fight, as everyone in Angel Grove went on Lock Down. Once it was deemed clear, the hunt resumed, and, soon enough, the Rangers only needed one more thing to complete the hunt. They'd managed to get Billy, Rocky, and Aisha's bag back, finding that the Putties had simply hidden it. The toy cannon had been reverted to its' toy self, as well.

"Ernie, we only need one more thing on the list!" Kimberly exclaimed as they entered the Youth Center, their bags full of items and pictures- minus a few photos that had been taken by the friends of each other so they would have pictures to remind them of the day.

"You guys better hurry," Ernie said. "One of the judges just got word that Central High got all of the items and they're on their way back here."

"Aw, man," Tommy said.

"Okay, um, 'They're the colors of the rainbow, and they fight villains too. Find a picture of them, and that will do.'" Jamie read, looking up once she was done.

"Colors… Rainbow…" Ernie said, before slapping his hand on the counter in realization. "It's gotta be the Power Rangers!"

"You got a picture of them?" Aisha asked, hoping that he did. Otherwise they'd have to go to the Command Center, morph, have Alpha take the photo, and then come back. But that would be cheating.

"I think I do, let me check back here!" Ernie hurried away from the counter.

"This way, boys! I feel the presence of the Power Rangers in this room!"

The Rangers turned at the voice, all of them having come across Bulk, Skull, and their Gypsy friend.

"Yes, the Power Rangers are here! I can feel their vibration!" Holding her arms up, Abollonia allowed her feelings to take over, and lead her to the Power Rangers. "You can see them before your eyes! The Princess Abollonia is certain!"

"Here it is, guys. A picture of the Power Rangers," Ernie said, coming back with the promised picture.

"Yeah, in an 8 by 10 glossy," Bulk said, glaring at Abollonia.

"Look into our eyes," Bulk and Skull said together. "You… are… Fired!"

The Rangers laughed, and Kimberly turned to Ernie. "I'll take that, thank you!" she said, grabbing the photo, and running off to the judges' table. The others followed closely.

Once they got there, the Rangers quickly dumped their bags onto the table, and handed over photographs. They watched with bated breath as the judges looked everything over, checking their clipboards as they did so. With a smile, the lead judge looked up at them.

"And the winner is Angel Grove High!"

Everyone cheered as their win was announced.

"I think this calls for some celebratory snacks," Ernie said, placing some fries and milkshakes onto a table nearby.

The Rangers happily agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. Jamie's getting more and more confident with her powers. Please, leave a kudos if you liked it, and a comment would be pretty awesome too!

"You have sunscreen, right?"

Jamie glanced up, saw Billy staring at her with his eyebrows raised, and sighed.

"Yes, Billy, I do," she said, taking the bottle out of her bag to show him.

"Just making sure you don't get burned," the genius said. Jamie smiled slightly; her skin was pretty pale, and sunburns for her tended to be hellish.

"And I appreciate it," she answered.

"Hey, you two ready?" Aisha asked, coming up on her two friends. The three of them were going to meet Rocky at the beach where he was volunteering as a lifeguard. Adam, Tommy, and Kimberly were currently scuba diving, but they were going to meet them, as well.

"Yep," Jamie said with a wide smile. "Let's go, I'm starving."

"Me, too," Billy agreed, and the three headed out.

Taking Billy's car, they made it to the beach quickly, and spotted Rocky. The Red Ranger was in red shorts, and a yellow t shirt that had the word 'lifeguard' written on it on the back. In his hand was a floating device, just incase he needed to throw it to someone.

"Hey, Rocky," Billy said, as the three came up on him.

"Hey!"

"How's lifeguarding going?" Jamie asked.

"Alright," Rocky answered, "But I'm a little worried about Dougie. He won't go in the water."

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows; she'd been the one who taught Dougie how to swim, she knew he could. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, is he alright?" Aisha asked.

"Well, he's got this thing about monsters," Rocky answered.

Billy turned to look at the little boy. He was sitting in the sand of the beach, wearing green plaid swim shorts.

"I know just how he feels," Billy said. "There was a time when I wouldn't go swimming, myself."

Rocky sighed. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Scuba diving," Jamie answered.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet them here," Aisha added.

"Cool," Rocky nodded.

Suddenly, the kids started screaming, and the four Rangers looked at the water in confusion. Sure enough, it looked like there were two shark fins poking out of the water.

"Uh-oh," Rocky said. "Trouble."

He took off running, and Billy took off his glasses, handing them to Jamie. The Red and Blue Rangers quickly got to a jetski, pushed it into the water, pulled on life jackets, and then hopped on. Billy drove out to the shark fins, while Aisha and Jamie stood on the beach, the water laping over their feet.

"Think it's one of Zedd's monsters?" Aisha asked.

"I doubt it," Jamie said. "And real sharks can't get into the lake, anyways, so I'm sure it's some guy in a fake fin trying to prank everyone," she said. "Real sharks don't just attack humans without reason, either. You'd have to seriously mess with one for it to attack you."

Aisha glanced up at Jamie, and smiled. The Silver Ranger was very protective of sharks, seeing as her coin bared the image of an ancient shark on it. All of them were protective of their creatures.

Sure enough, once Rocky and Billy reached the fins, they turned out to be fake, attached to head bands that were worn by Bulk and Skull.

Jamie could see Rocky and Billy shaking their heads at them, before finally turning to come back.

"What happened to the monsters?!" Dougie demanded, running up to them as they got off the jetski.

Rocky stepped over to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"There were no monsters, Dougie!" Rocky said. "They were just faking!"

"All that excitement made me work up an appetite," Billy said, stepping around Rocky and Dougie to meet Jamie and Aisha.

"Yeah, I hope the others get here, soon," Jamie said, slipping Billy's glasses over her own eyes. "Man, Billy, you are blind!" she said.

The Blue Ranger laughed, reaching over to grab his glasses off his friend's face. Her eyes were wide behind the lenses, everything a big blur to her.

"Which is why I have these," Billy said, slipping them on over his own blue eyes.

"I hope the others are done with their scuba diving expedition," Rocky said, stepping in between the three.

Billy shared a look with Aisha and Jamie, the Yellow Ranger shrugging. With that, they walked away from the water.

While Billy, Aisha, and Jamie went to sit down and relax while they waited for their friends, Rocky sat up on the lifeguarding tower, keeping a careful watch on the beach and children below.

It was while they were tossing a beach ball around with Dougie that Rocky walked over.

"Hey guys, we have to go," Rocky said, a look on his face that told the other three Rangers exactly what they needed to know.

"Uh, Dougie, we have a little emergency that we have to take care of, okay?" Aisha said, putting her hands on the little boy's shoulders.

"But we'll be back as soon as we can!" Jamie added.

"Yeah, and Steve over there, he's gonna take care of you!" Rocky said, pointing to the other lifeguard. Dougie nodded.

"Here you go, buddy," Billy said, handing the boy the beach ball as the Rangers took off running.

"Bye, see you later!" Dougie called after them.

Once the Rangers reached a secluded spot, Billy, Aisha, and Jamie turned to Rocky.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Bad news, guys; there's a monster on the other side of that lake, and he's coming this way," Rocky said.

Billy sighed and turned. "Well, I suspect that the others are still scuba diving, or they'd be here," he said.

"Guess we're on our own for a bit, then," Jamie said.

"Yeah, it's just us," Rocky agreed.

"Alright, it's Morphin' Time!" Billy called.

"Triceratops!"

"Megaladon!"

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once they were morphed, the Rangers teleported to the beach on the other side of the lake, where they found a monster shaped like a hammerhead shark. They stood on a lifeguard tower, high up and dangerous.

"Man!" Rocky exclaimed. "Take a look at that ugly thing!"

"That bitch stole my animal!" Jamie exclaimed, angry.

"Ah, Power Rangers!" the shark exclaimed. "I knew you'd take the bait!"

"You picked the wrong beach to pollute, tuna-breath!" Rocky exclaimed, pointing at the shark with an accusatory finger. "Now you're going back to the can you came from!"

With yells, the four Rangers jumped off the lifeguard tower and attacked the Rangers.

Jamie attacked him furiously. The fact that Zedd had stolen her animal made her absolutely furious, and she would defeat this shark reject if it killed her.

"Ah, the Megaladon Ranger!" the shark exclaimed, having thrown the other three off of him. "Lord Zedd told me about you!"

"Did he tell you that I'd be the one to destroy you?!" she hissed, standing defensively in front of him with her arms up.

If the monster could have grinned, he would have. "There's only room for one shark in this town!"

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "Me!" she attacked him again, pushing him back for a moment before he finally managed to throw her back, right into Rocky. Both were thrown back several feet, falling to the ground.

"Rocky, Jamie!" Aisha exclaimed, running to them. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Jamie answered, allowing the Yellow Ranger to pull her up and off of Rocky. "Sorry, Rocky."

"It's alright," he gasped out, the breath knocked out of him. Billy pulled him up. "This shark monster's a little tougher than I expected," the Red Ranger added.

"Throwing in the towel already?!" the shark exclaimed, laughing evilly. "But we're just getting started!"

"Hey, we're not through with you, yet!" Rocky yelled back.

"No way!" Billy agreed.

"Right!" Aisha added.

"We'll defeat you!" Jamie finished.

"This is so much fun, I've invited a couple of my friends!"

Suddenly, two more monsters appeared. One resembled a large fish, while the other looked like a piranha. They all laughed maniacally.

"Great!" Billy said. "Just what we needed!"

"More underwater weirdos," Rocky groaned.

"Oh, and they smell bad, too!" Aisha exclaimed, grossed out from the disgusting smell.

"That shark is mine," Jamie said, her hands curling into tight fists.

"Come on, guys," Rocky said. "Let's give these flounders the hook!"

"Right!" the three agreed, and they charged.

"Power Katana!" Jamie exclaimed. Once the hilt of her katana solidified in her hand, Jamie attacked the shark monster, leaving the fish and piranha to Billy, Aisha, and Rocky. They seemed happy enough to leave her to it, recognizing that this was her fight, and her fight alone.

"A sharp stick isn't gonna help you, now!" the shark exclaimed, blocking her first strike with his fin.

"You're going to regret fighting against me," Jamie said, swirling her sword around her hand. "I'm going to turn you into a big bowl of shark fin soup!"

With that, she charged again, slicing at his face. The shark avoided her, and the two entered a vicious battle.

They traded blows, and every time Jamie's katana met with the shark's fin, she felt her muscles ache, the strain on them almost too much. She was going to be so sore in the morning.

Suddenly, unfamiliar laughter filed the air, and everyone looked up as some sort of crayfish monster entered the fray, making it four against four. The Rangers were going to need some serious help for this one.

"This is looking bad!" Billy exclaimed, having just pulled Aisha away from the crayfish monster.

"That's for sure!" Aisha agreed. "If we don't get help, we'll be fish stew!"

They continued to fight, all of them tiring.

"Alpha, come in!" Rocky exclaimed. "Alpha, come in! We need help, now!"

Jamie didn't hear Alpha's response, still trading blows with the shark monster.

"Right, Zordon! We'll do our best! Get us help when you can! We'll be waiting. Red Ranger out!"

Suddenly, there were three more Rangers present.

Someone hit the shark monster away from her, and Jamie looked up in surprise to see Adam, morphed and ready to go.

"I've never been happier to see you!" Jamie exclaimed, stepping up to Adam as he jumped over next to her.

"Zordon said you guys needed help, so here we are," the Black Ranger said.

"Yeah, we were ready for a seafood party!" Tommy exclaimed, half to her, and half to Billy's surprised exclamation when he saw them.

"More Power Rangers?!" the crawfish exclaimed.

"Huh?!" the shark yelled. "Where'd they come?"

"I don't know, but they're ugly!" the piranha said.

"It's time to throw you rejects overboard!" Tommy exclaimed, the rest of his team meeting up behind him.

"Hah!" the fish laughed. "You seven won't even make a full meal!"

"Ready, guys?" Tommy asked, taking a single step forward. "Let's get 'em!"

"Let's show they landlubbers what we're made of!" the crayfish exclaimed.

The four monsters charged, meeting with the Rangers. Once again, Jamie met the shark, kicking out at him.

"You're mine, Megaladon Ranger!" the shark exclaimed.

"To get to her, you'll have to get through me!" Adam exclaimed, joining the Silver Ranger as she was thrown to the ground again.

"Thanks, Adam," Jamie gasped out, taking his hand when he offered to pull her up.

"No problem," the Blake Ranger said, and the two looked at the shark monster. "What's this guy's problem?"

"He doesn't like that I get my powers from a shark," Jamie answered. She raised her voice, then, "Even though I had the shark powers before you did!"

"I'm the top shark around here, girly!" the shark monster screamed back.

"Over my dead body!"

"I think we can arrange that!" he was suddenly charging again, and Jamie barely dodged him in time.

"Oh, this guy pisses me off!" Jamie hissed, crouched on the ground.

"Maybe if we attack him together," Adam suggested. "He can't take both of us!"

"I'm down!" Jamie said, and the two attacked. Adam had begun teaching Jamie some more advanced fighting techniques a week or so before, so they didn't have much of a style for fighting together, but their styles meshed well together.

Soon enough, though, something had to change, and that change came with an inner-tube based monster. Super-sized.

A beep filled the air, and Tommy was quick to answer.

"We read you, Zordon," the White Ranger said. "What is it?"

"The Tube Monster is headed downtown," Zordon said.

"Oh, no," Tommy moaned.

"Now, what?" Rocky asked. "We still gotta make fish fry with these posers!"

"Yeah, that's true," Tommy said. "We'll split up. You five to save the city, Jamie and I'll take on these freaks!"

"Are you sure, Tommy?" Kimberly asked, pushing the piranha away from her. "What if you two can't handle these fish by yourself?!"

"Don't worry about us, guys!" Tommy exclaimed. "Just get that Thunderzord Power downtown!"

"We'll be fine!" Jamie added. "Now get going, before that innertube thing can destroy the city!"

The other Rangers nodded, and disappeared in a teleport to downtown Angel Grove.

Now that it was just the two of them, Jamie turned to Tommy.

"Ready?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that," Tommy said.

"I'm fine," Jamie answered, "But Sharkie Boy over there is mine."

"You got it," Tommy agreed. "I'll take care of the other three. Be careful."

"You too, Tommy," Jamie said, and the two attacked.

While Tommy took care of the other three, Jamie took on the shark, alone, and ready to win.

"You're not going to win this, Megaladon Ranger," he hissed.

"Oh, I think I will," Jamie replied. She called for her Power Katana again, and held it in front of her face dangerously. "The only shark in this town is gonna me, got it?"

That set off the shark monster, and he charged. Now that he was enraged, he made mistakes, and Jamie took these mistakes to her advantage. He constantly made openings for her to strike him, and soon enough she had him backed into a corner.

Using Saba, Tommy was able to defeat the crawfish, the piranha, and the fish, leaving only the shark. The White Ranger ran to meet up with Jamie, standing in front of the cowering shark monster.

"Jamie, you good?" Tommy asked as he reached her.

"I'm fine," Jamie said, sheathing her sword. "This guy, however, is about to be extinct."

"You can't defeat me!" the shark screamed.

Jamie smirked under her helmet.

"Watch me," she said.

With that, Jamie ran forward, and, with one, last, well-placed kick, she managed to throw the monster back into a tree, and he finally shattered, destroyed.

Jamie stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Tommy stepped up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, Jamie," he said, very proud of his Silver Ranger; she'd only been a Ranger for a few months, but she had already improved a lot, and damn was he proud.

"So much for the seafood special."

Jamie laughed. "You know, I could go for some grilled shrimp, right now," she said.

He laughed as well.

…

With the five monsters finally defeated, Rocky, Billy, Aisha, and Jamie met back up at the beach, just in time to see Dougie and the other lifeguard, Steve, bring Bulk and Skull onto the beach. Both were exhausted from trying to swim all the way across the lake, and their legs had cramped up.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Dougie saved these two from drowning," Steve said, smiling up at the boy from where he was crouched next to Bulk and Skull.

"Duugie? You rescued them?" Rocky asked, surprised. He'd thought the boy was still too scared to go into the water.

"Yeah! And guess what, there's no monsters out there!" Dougie exclaimed happily.

Rocky smiled. "Dougie, I'm really proud of you."

"You're a real hero," Aisha said, "You know that?"

"We're all proud of you, Dougie," Jamie added.

"And Bulk and Skull," Rocky said, looking down at the two idiot bullies. "You two are lucky to be alive! I think you've caused enough trouble around here for one day."

Bulk looked he was going to retort, but before he could, his shirt started moving weirdly. Bulk made a choked sound, and pulled a fish out of his shirt. The poor guy looked ready to cry.

"I hate fish!"

"Well, I think I've seen enough fish today to last me a life time!" Billy exclaimed with a laugh.

Everyone else just laughed.

…

The next day, Jamie sat down in her chair in first period heavily.

"You okay, Jay?" Kimberly asked, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

Jamie sighed. "Never let me take on a monster on my own again," she said. "There's only one shark in this town, that shark is me, and I am ridiculously sore."

Kimberly laughed, Jamie put her head down on her desk, and she laughed more.

"What's she laughing about?" Adam asked as he and Rocky showed up. They stared at the laughing Pink Ranger, and the incredibly sore Silver Ranger. Jamie only groaned, and Kimberly, who had just gotten her laughter under control, broke down into laughter again.

They both just shared a confused look and sat down behind them. They'd never understand girls.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, class," Mrs. Applebee started. "The assignment was to bring in a childhood photo and to share with us your most memorable experience at that age. Who'd like to begin?"

Jamie smiled and raised her hand; the photo she'd chosen was when she was eight and had just gotten her first dog, a golden retriever named Zuko. The dog had sadly died just last year, but she had a lot of memories with him. She and Aiden were now currently in the process of begging their mom to let them get another dog.

"Aisha?"

Aisha smiled and stood up, picking up her photo as she went.

"This is me after my first dance recital," she said. "This is so special because my grandmother, who was sick, was able to come and I made her real proud." Aisha was grinning proudly.

"You look so cute," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, your outfit in that photo is so cute!" Jamie agreed.

Mrs. Applebee smiled. "Jamie, you want to go next?"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed, picking up her own photo and passing Aisha as the Yellow Ranger sat down. She held up the photo, which was of her and Aiden, Zuko when he was a puppy in Jamie's lap.

"This picture is of my little brother Aiden and I when we got our first puppy, Zuko," Jamie said. "It's really special to me because our parents only got us the dog because we promised to take care of him; he was our dog. We walked him, we fed him, and even though he sadly passed last year, we got to learn a lot of really important lessons on how to take care of something like that, but we also had a best friend. Plus he slept on my bed with me, so I was never cold at night."

"Oh, I remember Zuko," Kimberly said, a fond smile on her lips. "Every time I came over to your house, he would bound up to me and greet me. He was a good dog."

"He was the best dog," Jamie agreed with a smile.

"Kimberly, would you like to go next?" Mrs. Applebee asked as Jamie sat back down.

"Oh…" Kimberly trailed off, eyes wide. "Sure! Okay. This is me in my first gymnastics competition. I was kinda bummed, though, because I lost, but you know what? It taught me to be a good sport! And that has helped me a lot."

"Very nice, Kimberly," Mrs. Applebee praised. "You may sit down, now."

Kimberly, smiling, sat down.

"Tommy? You're next."

Tommy stood, made it to the front of the classroom, and turned around his photograph.

"You look so proud of yourself, Tommy," Mrs. Applebee noted.

"Yeah, this is important to me. This shot is of when I learned about dedication and hard work." He smiled proudly.

"Aw, how cute," Aisha cooed.

Next up went Billy, who held up a photo of his younger self working on building a robot of some sort.

"I learned about determination, here," he said, and then he grinned sheepishly. "It took me four hours to get my mom's vacuum cleaner put back together."

"Bet she wasn't too happy," Kimberly said with a smile.

"I was there," Jamie said, "She wasn't." everyone laughed at that.

Next up went Rocky, who also had a photo with a dog. His appeared to have been a German Shepard, bigger than Zuko.

"This is my dog, Buster," the Red Ranger said. "I learned about responsibility here; Jamie, I bet Buster and Zuko would have gotten along great!"

"Yeah, Zuko loved other dogs," Jamie agreed.

Adam was next; his photo showed him working on a car with his dad.

"I like this picture because it shows my dad and me doing stuff together; he loves to work on cars."

Adam was grinning largely at the memory, matching his grin in the photo. Jamie just had to grin, too; he was adorable.

Up next went Bulk and Skull, who's photo was of the two of them together. However, Skull went on and on and on, taking up most of the class time they had left.

"That's when I discovered that Bulk and I were meant to be life-long pals!" He jostled Bulk as he said it, and the bigger bully looked very uncomfortable. Jamie hid a giggle behind her hand, sharing a look with Kimberly next to her.

"No," Bulk said, "No. That's when you stuck a grape popsicle down my back and I decided not to clobber you."

"Exactly my point," Skull said, as everyone laughed.

The two sat down as the class clapped, and the next student went up. She spoke of her experience learning how to ride a horse named Blu.

"Excellent job, everyone," Mrs. Applebee said once the last student sat down. "It was so interesting to hear you talk about the events that helped to make you who you are, today." Suddenly, Billy raised his hand; Jamie couldn't see his face, but based on the expression on Adam's, it couldn't have been good. "Yes, Billy?"

"Uh, Mrs. Applebee? That clock seems to be acting rather oddly," the Blue Ranger said.

With their attention now pulled to the clock, everyone noticed how it was spinning backwards, at a really fast rate.

"Oh my goodness, that is rather odd, isn't it," Mrs. Applebee stated. "What should we do?"

"It's like the clock is having a heart attack," Jamie said, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, wonder what happened to it," Kimberly agreed.

Glancing over at her friend, Jamie raised her eyebrows, a silent question passing through their gaze. Kimberly looked just as confused as she was, but the question still stood; was this because of something Lord Zedd was doing?

"Hey…" Billy started to say, only to trail off when a bright light surrounded each student. Suddenly, where twenty 16-year-old teenagers had just been sitting, were twenty 11-year-old kids. Even Mrs. Applebee was younger, and none of them noticed it.

"All right, class, who can divide 30 into 900?" the teacher asked, clasping her hands in front of her as she waited. "Kimberly, would you like to come up and show the class?"

"Yes, Mrs. Applebee," Kimberly said, the young girl standing up to go to the board. Writing the equation on the board, Kimberly turned to face the class. "30 goes into 90 three times; 30 times 3 is 90. 90 minus 90 is zero; bring down the zero, and 30 goes into zero zero times. So, the answer is 30." She underlined the 30 in the equation

"Very good, Kimberly," Mrs. Applebee praised, "I can tell you've been studying very hard."

Kimberly smiled wide as she went back to her seat.

"Teacher's pet," Bulk muttered with a roll of his eyes. Skull added to it with kissing noises.

"Grow up, Skull," Aisha defended.

Kimberly sat back down, her foot accidentally popping a balloon the bullies had originally put onto her chair for her to sit on. Shaving cream ended up all over the two bullies, to which everyone laughed.

"Skull, you were supposed to put it on her chair," Bulk complained. "Not under it, you dimwit!"

Narrowing her eyes, Mrs. Applebee stalked to the back of the classroom. "Would someone like to tell me who is responsible for this?!" she demanded. While normally a very sweet teacher, Mrs. Applebee didn't tolerate tomfoolery like this, nor did she tolerate bullying.

Jamie raised her hand shyly.

"Jamie?" Mrs. Applebee prompted.

"Bulk and Skull put a slime balloon under Kimberly's chair," she said.

"Yeah, but it backfired," Bulk admitted, looking down.

"I think I've heard enough," Mrs. Applebee grabbed the two's ears, "You two can spend the rest of the day in Mr. Kaplan's office."

"No fair!" Skull complained.

"Yeah, it was Kimberly's fault!" Bulk added.

"Now, boys!" Mrs. Applebee shoved them forward, and the two foam covered boys exited the classroom. The bell rang, then. "Class dismissed." Everyone began to stand up, excited to leave for the day. "But remember to study for your spelling test tomorrow!"

As students left the classroom, seven stayed behind.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked Kimberly; he too had been the focus of the bully duo that had tried to get Kimberly.

"Yeah," Kimberly answered. "My new outfit, it's ruined." Some of the foam had gotten onto her sparkly pink dress.

Aisha smiled and handed the girl in pink a wet wipe. "Don't worry," she said, "I never leave home without one."

"And my mom's great at getting stains out if it needs a little more help," Jamie offered.

Kimberly smiled at the two girls, quickly using the wipe to get the foam off her dress.

"Come on, guys, let's go to the park," Tommy said. The others agreed, and so to the park they went.

Once they got to the park, the friends seemed to separate into two groups, the boys and the girls, although they stayed pretty close together.

"Hey Kim, Jay, check this out," Aisha said before beginning to jump up and down in a dance of her own making.

"Cool," Kimberly said. "Jamie, you wanna try?"

"I'm not really good at dancing," the girl said, wringing her hands in front of her. The sun shone off the silver sparkles in her gray shirt.

"You can do it, Jay," Aisha encouraged, "I'll show you!" the girl in yellow began to dance again, Kimberly joining in. Soon enough, Jamie joined in too, and the three girls were soon laughing as they danced together.

However, it got interrupted when Bulk and Skull appeared, scaring a couple who was walking through the park taking pictures.

"Those two really gross me out," Kimberly said.

"Tell me about it," Aisha agreed.

"Why can't they just leave people alone?" Jamie asked, crossing her arms.

She got her answer just as Bulk and Skull stole the kite Billy and Adam had been flying, quickly getting tangled up in the string as they tried to figure out how to fly it.

"Hey Skull," Kimberly said, "How 'bout a little kiss?" she grinned, knowing about the crush that Skull had on her.

"Skull, she's got cooties!" Bulk warned.

"I like cooties!" Skull answered.

"Come get me!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Taking the challenge, Skull tried to run forward. Unfortunately, he forgot he was tangled up in string with Bulk, and the two ended up on the ground.

"Serves you right," Aisha laughed.

"That's what you get for being a bully," Jamie added.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked as he and Tommy joined them. The boys in red and white both really liked martial arts, and so had been practicing together.

"Bulk and Skull were just learning how to fly a kite," Adam grinned.

The friends all laughed, and Jamie caught Adam's eye. His grin seemed to widen at the sight of her laughing and smiling, which made a blush cover her cheeks.

Jamie was only 11 years old, and gosh darn it if she didn't have her first crush.

…

After finding a ball, the children began to play; there were really no rules to the game, the only object being to get the ball and try to hit another kid with it. None of them threw it hard, not wanting to injure anyone, and when Jamie got a hold of it, she was quick to toss it at Kimberly.

They all laughed and played, an just as Rocky through the ball at Tommy, something gray and tall caught it instead. A bunch of them appeared.

"Woah, who are those guys?" Aisha asked.

"What are they?" Jamie asked.

"And where in the world did they come from?" Kimberly finished.

"A… a… a… another planet?" Rocky asked.

"Everybody stick together!" Tommy exclaimed as the gray things converged on them.

The seven friends tried to stay together as the gray things circled them, Adam clutching the ball; the one that had grabbed it initially had dropped it.

"Where did they come from?" Rocky asked, looking around at them wildly.

"What do you think they are?" Tommy asked, ponytail flailing as he turned his head.

"Maybe we should ask them if they're lost, or something," Billy suggested.

"You know, my mother told me never to talk to strangers," Kimberly said.

"They look pretty strange to me," Jamie said, her eyes not leaving the gray creatures that surrounded them.

"What do they want?" Aisha asked.

"You guys want to play?" Adam asked, offering one of them the ball.

When it hit the ball in an attempt to make Adam drop it, the boy in black quickly backed off, and threw it. The gray thing in front of him dodged it, but it hit the head of the one behind it, and that one fell to the ground.

Taking the attack as it was, the gray creatures began to charge at them, chasing the kids away from each other.

"Hey, leave me alone!" Jamie exclaimed as one chased her. "Hey wait a second!" turning around, Jamie used her best soccer kick, sending the creature to the ground. But it was only when Tommy chucked the ball at one of them, that they discovered that hitting the Z in the middle of their chests made them disappear.

"Hey, cool!" Tommy exclaimed. "Everybody! Hit the Z! Aim for the Z!"

With a grin, Jamie ran for the ball, and managed to kick it into the chest of one of the creatures. It hit the Z, and the creature disintegrated. All of them got one, even Bulk, and once they were all gone, the children collapsed onto the grass, exhausted.

"Hey, great game, guys!" Rocky exclaimed, ever the optimist. The children on the ground all groaned tiredly.

Rocky and Tommy both grinned, the only two to not be completely exhausted after that.

"Let's just promise to never tell our parents about this," Jamie said; her mother would kill her if she found out Jamie had gotten into a fight.

The other children all agreed.

Once they were able to get up, the seven friends headed for the entrance to the park, with Bulk and Skull sneaking around behind them.

Stopping, Tommy turned. "Hey guys, we know you're there," the boy in white said. "If you're scared, why don't you just say so?"

"Who you calling a scaredy cat?!" Bulk demanded, standing up. He and Skull were hiding in a large bush.

"Yeah, we're protecting you!" Skull exclaimed.

Adam shook his head. "Right," he said.

"Smile for the camera!"

"Camera?" Kimberly asked, "Where?" she turned, and found a monster behind them, it's head reminiscent of a camera.

"Hold still everyone!" the monster exclaimed.

"I don't think this is like having our class picture done," Aisha said.

"Now, say cheese!"

"Wait a minute," Billy said, his young brain working a mile a minute.

"Big smile for the picture you'll remember for a lifetime!" a bean of colored light came from the eye on his chest, hitting the seven children.

"Or should I say, remember a lifetime remembered as a picture!" the monster laughed, as a picture fell on the ground. It was of the seven children, and they were stuck. "Now that's still-life photography!"


	13. Chapter 13

To put it lightly, Alpha was freaking out. The Power Rangers were children AND trapped in a photograph, there was a monster loose in the city, and the device that would reverse it refused to work. Where was Billy when he needed him? Oh right, he was de-aged to the age of 11 AND stuck in a photograph!

"Alpha, is the molecular rescrambler completed yet?" Zordon asked, calm as ever. Yes, he was worried beyond belief, but he had to have hope that the rescrambler would work and bring back his Rangers.

"I'm working on it as fast as I can, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed; he'd be crying if he had tear ducts. "Aye-yi-yi! This is a disaster!"

"You must hurry, Alpha. The Rangers' rescue depends on this device!" Zordon said. "There is no time to spare!"

"You're telling me! Oh, woe is Alpha!"

"With Zedd having turned the Rangers into children, and imprisoning them in a photograph, there is no one to destroy his evil Rock of Time." The Rock of Time appeared on the viewing globe, glowing golden.

"Aye-yi-yi!" Alpha cried, "This is a terrible situation!"

"Our only chance is to recover the photograph," Zordon said. "And use the rescrambler to return the Rangers to normal. Now, back to work, Alpha."

"Right!" Alpha agreed, taking his laser tool back to the unfinished rescrambler.

…

Meanwhile, at the park, Bulk and Skull stood frozen behind the bush. The monster still stood there, tall and menacing. As much as Bulk and Skull hadn't really liked the group of friends, they hadn't wanted them to actually get hurt. And now they were trapped in a photograph, frozen in time as their 11-year-old selves. It was a fate they wouldn't wish on anybody.

A gust of wind picked up the picture from the grass, blowing it into the bush. Eyes wide, Bulk snatched it up.

"Whoa, the picture! We've got it!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Bring that picture to me, you little shit!" the monster exclaimed.

Bulk, who had started to run away, quickly ran back to grab Skull. "Come on, Skull, we gotta get this thing to a grownup!" Grabbing his friend, Bulk took off again, picture in hand.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Skull exclaimed, breaking free of Bulk's death grip on his arm.

"Well hurry up!"

They ran as fast as they could, and when the camera monster was no longer behind them, they stopped.

"Do you think that camera monster is still behind us?" Skull asked.

"Of course it is, you dolt!" Bulk exclaimed. "We have something it wants!"

With that, the two took off again, only this time they didn't make it very far.

A golden lion with wings appeared, so suddenly that they ran into it.

"Hold it right there you little ankle biters!" the lion yelled, throwing the two to the ground.

"Hahaha, you're mine!" the camera monster appeared behind them as well.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mommy!"

"Hahaha! That's a name I've never been called before!" the lion laughed.

"I don't suppose you're a good guy, are you?" Bulk asked; he had a feeling the answer was 'no' but hey, didn't hurt to ask.

"Uh-uh, definitely a bad guy!" the lion confirmed.

"I was afraid of that," Skull said.

"You better hand over that photo if you know what's good for you!" the lion demanded, pointing to the photo Bulk was still clutching protectively to his chest. "Give me that photograph, now!"

He loomed over the two young boys, his breath washing over them.

"Ugh, haven't you ever heard of breath mints?!" Bulk exclaimed in disgust.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" the lion roared. "Now, give me that photograph before I have Photomirror put you in one, too!"

Suddenly, a bright light shone behind them, causing the two bullies to turn as Alpha appeared.

"Hold it right there you big golden gorilla!" Alpha exclaimed. He held a laser stun gun in his hands, ready to defend the young boys if he had to.

"Zordon's bucket of bolts," the lion growled. "Well, I oughta-!" he got cut off as Alpha shut him with the stun gun.

"Here's a little something for you, too, sister!" Alpha turned, shooting the stun gun at Photomirror as well.

Turning, Alpha quickly realized that Bulk and Skull had taken the opportunity to start running again.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Wait you two! I need that photo!" Alpha exclaimed, running after them. "Please, wait! Don't run away!"

The boys soon made it to the school, running inside. A janitor watched them, confused; why were two students here so late after school?

"Mr. Kaplan!" Bulk exclaimed upon running into the principal. "There's a gold Devil, and a camera monster chasing us!"

"And a red little martian is after us! And the camera monster took a picture, and trapped Tommy and the others! Look!" Skull exclaimed all of this in one single breath, finally grabbing the photo from Bulk to shove it into Mr. Kaplan's face.

"What have I told you two about telling lies? Hm?" Mr. Kaplan asked, eyebrow raised at the two young boys. "Detention, for both of you!"

"Aw, man!" the boys chorused.

"Yes. I want the two of you to each write an essay on the evils of lying! Now, get in there!" Mr. Kaplan dragged the two boys to the detention room and shoved them in. "Now, I'll be back to check on you boys later."

Mr. Kaplan turned to walk away, paused when Alpha appeared in front of him, and then shrugged and kept on walking.

"Hello!"

"Whoops!" Alpha said, "Wrong hallway!" he disappeared again.

Mr. Kaplan stopped, turned, shrugged when he didn't see anything, and kept walking.

Inside the room, Skull drew mustaches on the kids in the photo, while Bulk stared out a window. "The one time we're telling the truth, and no one believes us," he said.

"Yeah!" Skull agreed.

"I can't believe it! It's not fair, it's just not fair!" coming over to his friend, Bulk saw what Skull was doing, and laughed. "Hey, that's great! That's really great, Skull! Let me draw on it, too!" he slipped the photo from under Skull's arms and grabbed a pen.

"Hey!" Skull complained.

Right then, Alpha appeared in front of them, the little robot happy to have finally found them.

The two boys promptly started screaming. "MARTIAN!" they yelled.

"Relax!" Alpha ordered. "I am not here to hurt you! I must have that photograph! When I count to three, you will fall asleep. And when you wake up, you will remember nothing! Three!"

Using his laser stun gun, Alpha sent a light, weak blast to the boys that sent them straight to sleep. It wouldn't hurt the boys, and when they woke up, they wouldn't remember what had happened.

"Works every time," Alpha said. Setting his machine to a different setting, Alpha ran the beam over the photo. "Come on, Rangers," he said.

After a moment, they appeared, still at 11 years old, but no longer stuck in the photo. Kimberly, Billy, and Jamie all had mustaches drawn on them.

Billy was the first to notice Alpha. "Let's check him out!" the young genius said. He had a black, curly mustache drawn on his upper lip.

"Amazing," Billy poked at the robot.

"Oh, that tickles!" Alpha exclaimed. "Hey, listen, I have to change you back to your real ages!"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Alpha said. "But let me try to explain."

Alpha explained, and Jamie only became more confused. She crossed her arms. Next to her, Kimberly had wiped off the mustache on her face with the wet wipe she still had from Aisha earlier. Jamie was soon doing the same.

"So you see, it is imperative that you allow me to rescramble your molecular structure! You must believe me! There isn't much time! And the world needs the Power Rangers!"

"So you're saying that we're superheroes called the Power Rangers?" Adam asked, eyebrows up.

"This is so totally cool!" Kimberly said.

"But, we're just kids," Jamie said. "We can't be the Power Rangers."

"Yes, but what we must do is-"

"Alpha! The effect of the laser stun scanner has worn off!" the voice was coming from Alpha's communicator. "Goldar and Photomirror are back to full power. You must act quickly to restore the Power Rangers!"

Alpha nodded as he listened.

"Photomirror has begun capturing innocent people on film in the park."

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha turned quickly to face the children. "Now do you believe me?!"

"We're in," Tommy said.

"Will it hurt?" Kimberly asked, looking worried and a little scared.

"No, but you can close your eyes if you would like to," Alpha said.

Taking that as their go ahead, the children linked hands and closed their eyes.

"Okay, here we go!"

Resetting the rescrambler, Alpha ran the beam over the children, and, after a few moments, they turned back into their teenage selves.

"Rangers, thank goodness!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Oh wow, that was weird," Aisha said.

Jamie put her hand up to her forehead. "Let's not do that again," she said, slightly dizzy. She shook her head, shaking away the dizziness, and Adam reached over to put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Guess we're back!" Kimberly exclaimed, happy to be back in her normal body again.

"Come on, guys, we gotta kick it!" Rocky exclaimed; he was just happy that his hair was back to normal. Why his mom had thought a mullet would be good for him, he'd never know.

The others easily agreed.

"Alright, it's Morphin' Time!"

"White Tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Megaladon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Teleporting out from the school, the Rangers landed in the park, where Photomirror was still terrorizing park-goers.

"Try and picture this!" he exclaimed. As the Angel Grove citizens ran, screaming, Photomirror laughed as he continued to trap them into photographs. "You people are all so two-dimensional!"

"Hey!" Aisha exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"These people are like, totally freaking out!" Kimberly said, watching as the people ran, screaming. "You guys, we gotta stop that thing!"

"Yeah, but how?" Jamie asked, looking across Adam to Kimberly.

"Don't worry, we will!" Rocky answered, looking from Kimberly to Jamie to the people in front of them.

"So, we have some new subjects!"

"There he is! And Goldar, too!" Rocky exclaimed.

"How'd you escape the photograph?!" Goldar demanded.

"I'll just shoot them again!" Threatened Photomirror.

"We didn't come here to pose, flashbulb brain!" Rocky mocked, pointing at Photomirror.

"Yeah, because we're here to shut down your photoshoot," Tommy said, "Permanently!"

Suddenly, an explosion behind Photomirror obscured the Rangers' view of him. When he reappeared, he was giant.

"Whoa!" Adam exclaimed. "This job just got bigger!"

"Zord time?" Jamie asked, glancing across to Tommy.

"You've escaped me before, but now you're going to pay!" Goldar yelled, pointing at the Rangers.

"That's what you think, Goldar!" Tommy said, "You and your camera are through! Rocky!" he turned to the Red Ranger. "Time to call your Zord and bring 'em down!"

"Right, Tommy!" Rocky agreed. "I'm on it!"

"Go! We'll take care of Goldar!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Rocky called, quickly jumping into his Zord to take on Photomirror. The rest faced Goldar.

"Putties!"

A handful of the clay creatures appeared, and Jamie could almost feel Tommy smirk.

"I'll take on all you clay-heads!" the White Ranger exclaimed.

"Putties, attack!" Goldar ordered.

"You'll be sorry you messed with the White Ranger!" Tommy said, before jumping into battle with the Putties.

"Think we should go help Rocky?" Kimberly asked, seeing as she, Aisha, Jamie, Adam, and Billy had been left to their own devices, it seemed.

"That clone of his isn't going to be easy to beat," Jamie said.

"Then to Rocky we'll go," Adam said, easily falling into the leadership role without either Tommy or Rocky. "Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Thunderbird Thunderzord Power!"

"Megaladon Orca Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

Creating the Thunder Megazord, the Rangers quickly made it into their cockpit, and to their stations.

Photomirror's Red Dragon Thunderzord Megazord attacked the quickly, sending the Thunder Megazord backwards. They gained their balance back pretty quickly, but then the clone hit them with a staff.

"This thing's really tough," Jamie said, gripping onto her counsel to keep from falling out of her chair.

"C'mon guys, we can't let up!" Rocky exclaimed; he was not going to lose to a camera. No. He refused.

They managed to fight the clone back, even sending it nearly into Photomirror. With it finally thrown off them, the Rangers were able to call on their Battle Saber. With it, they were able to send a powerful shot of lightening at the clone, destroying it, and wounding Photomirror in the process.

"Come on, we almost got it!" Jamie cried.

With one, last, powerful strike, Photomirror fell and was destroyed. With Photomirror destroyed, the Rangers quickly left the Thunder Megazord in order to help Tommy, who was still fighting Goldar.

"Tommy!" Exclaimed Rocky, "You got everything under control?"

"Yeah, thanks guys!" Tommy answered.

"Come in, Rangers!"

"Yes, Zordon!" Adam said.

"Sensors indicate that the Earth is becoming unstable due to Zedd's time reversal," Zordon told them. "You must locate and destroy the Rock of Time before it is too late."

"We're ready, Zordon," Tommy said. "We're through with Goldar."

"Yeah!" Rocky exclaimed, "Let's do it, Rangers!"

"You will never succeed!" Goldar threatened, disappearing in a flash of flame.

Jamie snorted. "Just watch us," she muttered.

"Zordon!" her attention was quickly brought back to Tommy. "We can't destroy the Rock of Time if we don't know where it is!"

"You will teleport to the coordinates Alpha is sending now," Zordon said. "But beware; the Rock of Time is guarded by Zedd's most powerful monsters from the past."

"We can handle it, Zordon!" Adam said, very sure of himself and his team.

"Let's do it!"

Putting their hands to their belts, the Rangers teleported. When they landed, they found themselves at the bottom of a large hill; a glowing, pulsing rock stood at the top.

"The rock's at the top of the hill," Tommy said, "let's go, guys."

"Right!" Rocky agreed.

"Okay," Kimberly added.

"We got this!" Jamie finished.

Climbing the hill wasn't easy, and Adam had to grab onto Jamie at one point when she started to slide down.

"Thanks," she said, breathless from the climb.

"No problem," the Black Ranger answered, making sure the Silver Ranger was stable before letting go of her arm.

"We're almost at the location Alpha gave us, guys," Tommy said in encouragement. All of them were tired, but they were so close! "Everybody just keep your eyes peeled!"

"Looking for something, Rangers?!"

Looking up at the voice, the seven Rangers quickly spotted Goldar, equipped with several Putties.

"Ha, you again!" Tommy mocked. "I was expecting someone a little tougher!"

"I'm the greatest warrior of all!" Goldar snapped.

Suddenly, another monster appeared; this wasn't one Jamie had delt with, a monster from the year before. It was green and slimy looking, looking as if it belonged at the bottom of the ocean.

"Not you again!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Oh, you better believe it!" the monster exclaimed.

"We took care of you once before-" Tommy started, only to get cut off by a monster appearing behind him, another one Jamie hadn't had a part of destroying.

"Another one!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Look!" Adam called, "Oysterizer!"

"At your service!" now this one Jamie knew.

"Leave your shark friend at home?" Jamie called, taunting the oyster monster.

"Alright guys, let's split up and take these clowns!" Tommy ordered.

The Rangers quickly agreed, splitting up. Taking on the Putties, the three monsters Zedd had sent down, and Goldar proved to be a challenge, but it was one the Rangers were up to. However, while fighting Oysterizer with Billy and Adam, Jamie quickly found herself overwhelmed by the thing. It threw her to the ground, hard; she was sure to have a bruise on her side from it.

"Guys, let's regroup!" Tommy called.

"Jamie, come on!" Adam exclaimed, running over to pull her up before meeting back with the others.

"We're gonna need some extra firepower, guys," their leader said.

"Right!"

All calling on their weapons, Jamie smirked as her katana solidified into her hand. Charging forward, she spun the sword around her hand and then struck, hitting a monster who looked like a skinned Great White Shark in the head with it.

"I thought I already told your buddy," Jamie said, "The one shark in this town is ME!" With another strike of her sword, Jamie sent the shark monster to the ground, just as Kimberly sent Oysterizer onto the rocks next to it, and the two monsters exploded, leaving just the green monster, and Goldar. Adam quickly took care of the green one.

"Alright, that's the last of them!" Billy said, "Let's go help Tommy!"

Tommy and Aisha were tag-teaming Goldar, and just as the others reached them, Goldar was sent to the ground.

"Oh, you may have won the day, but you have not seen the last of Goldar!" he growled, before disappearing in a flash.

"Good job, everyone!" Tommy praised. "Now let's get rid of this Rock of Time!"

Everyone agreed, so they ran to the still glowing, pulsing rock.

"This is gonna require the Power Canon!" Billy said, quickly realizing that their weapons individually wouldn't do much to it.

"Stage 1!" Rocky, Billy, and Jamie yelled.

"Stage 2!" Aisha and Kimberly continued.

"Stage 3!" Tommy and Adam finished.

The cannon was soon in their hands and loaded.

"Power Cannon, battle ready!" Tommy said. "Rangers, lock on target! FIRE!"

With one, powerful blast, the Rock of Time exploded.

"Woah!" Adam in surprise, "We nailed that sucker! That should us back in the present time!"

"Yeah!"

"We did it!"

"Way to go!"

…

With the monster of the day defeated, Kimberly, Aisha, and Rocky went to the school to make sure Bulk and Skull were okay, while everyone else went the youth center. Tommy had a class to teach, and Billy a student to tutor, which left Adam and Jamie.

"You know, being a kid again wasn't all bad," Jamie said as she sat down at a table. "Everything seemed a little less complicated."

"I know what you mean," Adam agreed. "I don't think I'd have been such a hurry to grow up if I had known then, what I know now."

"And back then I didn't have to worry about chemistry," Jamie added, taking a notebook, textbook, and a pencil out of her backpack.

"Need some help?" Adam asked, eyebrow raised. He was pretty good at chemistry, he thought.

"Yes please," Jamie said, a shy smile gracing her lips. "Anything with math in it is just… not my strong suit."

"Luckily, chemistry is one of my best subjects," Adam said, and Jamie's smile grew. "Ah, there's that smile."

Jamie looked down then, suddenly a lot shyer. When she looked back up, Adam was grinning widely at her, so she allowed an easy grin to pull at her lips. "Thanks, Adam."

He just smiled brighter at her.


End file.
